Adventures in Life Drawing
by Davenrood
Summary: An update, after all these years! A new class is added to Hogwarts that isn't suitable for students under 6th year. Surprise people end up naked and on display! SLASH SLASH SLASH! SS/HP HP/DM
1. A New Class

Title: Adventures in Life Drawing  
  
Author: Dav  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R, although that is for later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all, except for what she doesn't own. I think that about covers it. ^.^  
  
Comments: Thanks to my boyfriend for being my unwilling and unaware beta- reader for this fic. But I really do need a beta reader, so if anyone is up to it, let me know.  
  
This is a slash that is to be filled with situation humour, although that last part is entirely up to your perception of humourous situations. If you don't like SLASH SLASH SLASH then I suggest you don't read it. Righto, on we go.  
  
Chapter One: A New Class  
  
"Welcome, students and staff, to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore carefully got up from his chair, with Professor Snape at his arm helping him to stand. "Thank you, Severus. Before we get started with the feast, I have a few announcements."  
  
"Like usual," Ron muttered. Harry shrugged and Hermione hit the redhead in the arm.  
  
"Quiet Ron. Lord, you're always hungry."  
  
"First of all," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to recognize a few people who have been awarded great honours this summer. Please stand when I call your name. Ahem...Sirius Black..."  
  
Sirius, who was sitting at the teachers' table, rose slowly and nodded to the light applause. Having been recently cleared of all accusations, he had taken the freshly vacant position of Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"...Filius Flitwick..."  
  
The tiny professor stood upon his seat, with a bit of help from McGonagall.  
  
"...Hermione Granger..."  
  
A flush settling over her cheeks, Hermione stood to a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"...Draco Malfoy..."  
  
The arrogant 7th year stood up and tossed his shoulder length blond hair. Hermione rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face.  
  
"...and Severus Snape."  
  
Already standing, Snape nodded to the room, a somber look upon his face. He still had a hand under Dumbledore's elbow. Everyone gazed about the room, looking from one person to the other.  
  
"As you all most likely know, this summer brought about many changes. Lord Voldemort -" most everyone shuddered "- is no more, and many Death Eaters have been brought to justice. Those who are standing have received the Order of Merlin, 1st Class for their bravery and valor. Now, could Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley stand. The rest of you may sit down."  
  
A slight murmur ran through the room as the exchange took place. Harry felt like a million eyes were burning through him. Dumbledore smiled warmly.  
  
"These three brave souls have received an award that has never been given before. They have received the Aeternus Lux Medallion. Without Harry, Ronald, and Ginny, this war may have waged for a long time still.* We all thank you."  
  
Harry smiled, inwardly wishing that he hadn't been the one, but also grateful that it was all over. The applause throughout the room was deafening, but it slowly died down as Dumbledore raised a hand.  
  
"Alright, alright. You may sit once more. One last announcement, and then we can get to the good part. This year we are offering a new class to be taught by Professor Lupin. He has given up Defense Against the Dark Arts to Professor Black, and agreed to teach in a new area. This class will only be offered to 6th and 7th year students. If you are interested, stay on after the feast. And now...we eat!"  
  
As the elderly wizard took his seat, the tables became laden with food and drink. Talking interspersed with eating immediately ensued.  
  
"I hope the new class is intensive studies to prepare us for life after Hogwarts," Hermione said as she picked up a roll. "I can't wait to find out what it is. Are you staying, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, but the moment I hear intensive studies, I'm going to the tower. I swear, Hermione, your love of studying is frightfully unnatural."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and crossed her arms. After a moment, she turned to Harry. "What about you?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I don't see why not. I wish we had some sort of idea of what it entails, though. But if Lupin's teaching the class, it can't be something awful, right?"  
  
******  
  
"Thank you all for staying." Lupin had cleared away all the tables save one, which was full of 6th and 7th years. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting together near the front of the hall. Malfoy was reaching around Harry's back to punch Ron, and Hermione was slapping his hand away.  
  
"Pay attention," she hissed at him. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back to Lupin.  
  
"The new class is Life Drawing for Witches and Wizards. Of course, this class will have little to do with magic. You will be employing simple spells, such as Lumos and Leviosa, but other than that, this class is based on artistic skill. This having been said, if you feel this isn't the class for you, you may now leave."  
  
Several students stood and made their way to the door. Ron and Ginny both stood as well.  
  
"What's wrong," Harry asked.  
  
"Horrible artistic skill runs in the Weasley family," Ginny explained. "I'd fail miserably."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I couldn't draw to save my life."  
  
"See you later," Ginny said as she and her brother left the hall. After everything had settled down again, Lupin resumed his talk.  
  
"Now that we know who is really interested, we need to have a serious discussion. As you may or may not know, Life Drawing deals with studies of the nude human form. In layman's terms, we will be drawing naked models."  
  
Several students snickered and Harry noticed Hermione turn an interesting shade of pink.  
  
"Mr. Williams, Mr. Sheppard, Ms. Low, and Mr. Griffith, thank you for your interest, but you may leave. This class leaves no room for immaturity which is exactly why we only offered it to 6th and 7th years."  
  
The four students reluctantly left. Lupin turned his eyes to Hermione. "Is everything alright, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes. Fine." She put her hands over her cheeks. "I'm okay."  
  
"Good. Well," he surveyed the remaining students. "I suppose that sixteen is the perfect number for our class. If you will all write your names down on this paper -" he waved his wand and some parchment sailed over to the table "- the class will be added to your scheduals. It will be a joy having you."  
  
*AN: I'm not going to explain the ins and outs of Voldemort's defeat, because that isn't the purpose of this story. Long story short, The Good Guys win, Malfoy is now a good guy, and lots of people are happy. Blah blah. I just wanted to set the scene. ^.^ 


	2. The First Day of Class

Author's Note: Thank you to my first four reviewers, Sethanon Snape, sev1970, Cemre, and grin! I'm so happy that there is an interest in my story, so I wrote a second chapter quicker than I thought I would. This one doesn't have our mystery model yet, but I promise, it's coming up quickly! :) ** **  
  
Chapter Two: The First Day of Class ** **  
  
Harry opened his schedule the next day at breakfast. "First class today is Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws," he said as Ron shoveled food into his mouth. "Then DADA with the Slytherins and after that is Life Drawing."  
  
"I cannot wait," Hermione exclaimed, trying hard to ignore Ron's lack of table manners. "We all have the same classes for today, except the last one. What do you have, Ron?"  
  
"Mmph." Ron swallowed and picked up his schedule. "I have Divination with a whole bunch of weirdos."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you are still taking that class. I was all too happy to switch to Arithmancy."  
  
"But Arithmancy requires actual studying. I can make everything up in Divination."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that morning. "At least Professor Vector doesn't predict Harry's death every year. Something like that can get old very quickly. However, I suppose it would be a lot more difficult for Professor Trelawney to predict that this year, what with Lord Voldemort's defeat. Don't you think?"  
  
"She'd find a way, Hermione," Harry sighed. "She'd find a way."  
  
*****  
  
"Please settle down, everyone."  
  
A hush fell over the class as Sirius Black walked in from his office. More than half of the students felt intimidated by the man who had been, until recently, one of the most frightening criminals on the loose. The man stood tall and proper at the front of the class, one hand resting slightly on his desk, the other grasping the collar of his robe.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would like to start today by having a little talk with you all. I know there are some of you who still bear residual fear from the past years in which you thought I was an insane criminal. It is something you must get over, although you shouldn't be embarrassed if you feel this way. I want you to know that I am always here to talk to anyone who has a problem. Is this understood?"  
  
There were a few 'yes, professor's scattered about the room, but most were too intimidated to speak up. Sirius sighed and resumed his speech.  
  
"Alright, then. I would like to conduct a poll. How many of you can conjure a Patronus?"  
  
Harry and Hermione raised their hands, along with Draco. Ron crossed his arms in a huff, having not yet mastered the skill that his friends had.  
  
"That's what I thought. Who can tell me what the Patronus Charm is? ... Not you Ms. Granger. Someone who hasn't conjured one up before, please."  
  
Ron raised his hand slowly and grudgingly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley."  
  
"The Patronus Charm works with an incantation and a very happy memory. Each Patronus is unique to the Witch or Wizard who conjures it."  
  
Sirius smiled at his godson's friend. "That is correct. A Patronus is a positive force summoned by the incantation 'expecto patronum.' As you can see, three of our students have been able to perform the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me what the Patronus is most affective against? Yes, Ms. Parkinson."  
  
"They work on Lethifolds," Pansy said, curling a bit of hair around her finger.  
  
"True, they do repel Lethifolds. But that isn't what I was thinking about primarily. I was thinking about Dementors."  
  
The class stared hard at their professor. What he had just told them was well known amongst the students who had been at Hogwarts while the Dementors were guarding the school, but no one had wanted to bring that up. Sirius saw the looks on their faces, and smiled encouragingly.  
  
"It's really alright. I would like to show you a demonstration of this charm today. A colleague of mine suggested we use a boggart seeing we cannot have an actual Dementor in the school, so the only person who can demonstrate is Mr. Potter, who has already agreed. Mr. Potter, please come down to the front and I will let this fellow -" he patted a trunk by his desk "- loose."  
  
*****  
  
"That was so cool, Harry!" Parvati Patil had latched onto his arm the moment DADA had finished. "You are so powerful for your age."  
  
Harry blushed, eager to get the girl away. "Thanks, Parvati," was his reply.  
  
"I mean it! I'm surprised someone like you is still...single," she hinted. Ron held back a laugh and shot Harry a knowing look over the silly witch's head.  
  
Harry was taken back by her insinuation. "Look, Parvati, I'll see you at dinner. Hermione and I are going to be late to Life Drawing, and you and Ron have a long way to go to get to Divination."  
  
"Oh." Parvati looked hurt, but Ron swept her along with him. He looked back at Harry with a wicked grin and put his arm around Parvati's shoulder. Hermione glared at their retreating figures.  
  
"Oh! Ron thinks he's such a playboy," she fumed. "Well he's wrong...he's just a disgusting pig. Let's go, Harry."  
  
The duo were among the last to enter the new Hogwarts Studio for the Arts. It had been transfigured from an old, unused classroom. The room was circular with a platform in the center, and easels placed strategically around the dais. Harry sat on a stool next to Draco, and Hermione took the stool next to Harry. All eyes rested on their professor, who sat serenely on the platform.  
  
"Everyone move their stools over here." Lupin waited until the task had been performed. "Great. Welcome, everyone. Today we are going to jump right in to drawing. We are going to do something called gesture drawing, which is done with a piece of charcoal. Each drawing will take a minute and you must have continuous motion. Do not take your eyes off the model, and watch out for proportions. Is it clear so far?"  
  
Everyone nodded eagerly.  
  
"Good. Do not make any outlines. Draw the inside of the figure, otherwise known as drawing mass. You may take a pad of drawing paper and a piece of charcoal each and bring it back to your easel. Then I will introduce the model."  
  
The students quickly selected pads and charcoal and moved to their seats. The model, a short, spunky looking witch came out of a dressing area which was set to one side of the room. She walked to the platform and sat down. At the moment, she was wearing a fluffy blue robe, but it was very short and several students looked a bit uncomfortable. Lupin introduced her as Marta.  
  
"Marta is a professional model, and has worked with many respected artists. She will be posing for us throughout the year, so you should all get to know her pretty well. I think that is it, unless you have anything to add, Marta?"  
  
"No, thank you, Professor."  
  
"Alright. We will begin with the gesture drawings."  
  
Lupin placed several lights around the room with his wand, to illuminate the model. Marta then disrobed and stood on the dais with her arms raised above her head. Draco's mouth flew open, but he shut it quickly before anyone could see his reaction. He leaned over to Harry with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I know you don't appreciate this fine sight, old chap, but I'm sure they'll get a male model soon."  
  
Harry shot him a playful glare. "Shut it, Malfoy."  
  
** ** ** Good reviews keep an author creative and happy; Flames keep an author warm and toasty. If you have either, just click the little go button. 


	3. A Whole Lot of Blackmail

Comments: Thanks to: blackunicorn, mei, Els-chan, Arch-Angel, grin, leggi, bad-ass- Cinderella, kiwileesa, Artemis Le Faey, and Katy 999!  
  
grin - I don't know why, but Parvati's always seemed like a dunce to me. So I made her crush on Harry because she seemed like a likely candidate for the Harry Fan Club. I dunno if that even makes any sense!  
  
bad-ass-Cinderella - Yeah, Harry knows. I was trying to be sly about introducing it into the story, so sorry if it was confusing. There will be more on Draco and Harry's relationship later.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
AN: The rating is moving down to a PG-13 for later chapters, instead of R. Also, I'm using the uniforms from the movie, where they have robes, but they show the uniform underneath.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Three: A Whole Lot of Black-mail*  
  
"That's all for today everyone. Thank you again, Marta." Lupin waved the extra lights on so the students could see better and started stacking up the pillows and sheets on the platform. As if suddenly remembering something, he turned around to address the class. "Before you go... We will finally be having a new model this Wednesday. I'm sorry for the two- week delay, but it was hard to find a willing male model for this class. Be sure to bring your sketch pad and charcoal."  
  
The students began chatting excitedly, glad to have a new challenge. They'd had Marta as their model for so long, it seemed like they could draw her with their eyes closed. Draco wandered over to Harry and gave him a swift punch in the arm. The spectacled boy flinched for less than a second before returning the favour.  
  
"Oof...Good one, Nancy. Are you excited about the *male model* next class?"  
  
"Don't call me Nancy, Linda."  
  
Draco gave a rare smile. "You didn't answer my question," he replied in a sing songy voice. "Rock hard male abs...yummy, right?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but return a smile. "Just because I like men... It doesn't mean that all I think about is their rock hard abs."  
  
They walked together out into the hall, immediately swallowed up in a crowd of people. Draco wasn't going to let the conversation get away from them.  
  
"I know all you can think about are my abs," he said, wiggling an eyebrow and teasingly lifting up his shirt to caress his own stomach. Harry hit Draco's hand, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Best not, Malfoy. You've already befriended the 'Heir of Gryffindor.' You wouldn't want people talking about what kind of friendship that is, would you?"  
  
Draco feigned shock. "Oh dear me...I wouldn't be able to live." Both boys laughed. "But seriously, Harry. I give the world no doubt of my sexuality."  
  
In support of his statement, he grabbed the arm of a girl who was just passing him, spun her around without so much of a glance and pulled her into a kiss. The stunned girl let herself be smooched before he gave her a push away. Only then did his mouth fall open in real shock.  
  
"H-Hermione?"  
  
The girl was in equal alarm. She opened her mouth to speak, but for once she didn't have anything to say. Instead she turned and hastily made her way through the people who had stopped to stare.  
  
Harry shook his head and forced Draco to walk again. "Now that is one way to start people talking..."  
  
*****  
  
"I could murder the creep." Ron moved his knight forward one and left two, who came to life and crushed one of Harry's bishops. "Embarrassing Hermione like that in front of all those people."  
  
Harry sighed and tried again to explain. "He didn't know it was her, Ron. Draco's a wild person and everyone knows it. Wilder now than before, now that he doesn't have his father to deal with. No one will think anything of it. I know we've had a bad past with him, but can't you just accept that he isn't out to make you and Hermione miserable?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"  
  
Harry let loose a deep laugh. "Ron, Draco will try to make me miserable until my dying day. Check."  
  
*****  
  
Severus Snape was being moody. He stared at the letter sitting on his dinner plate so intently that he could have burnt holes through it had he the inclination and proper spell. It had yet to be opened, but from the chicken-scratch writing on the front, he knew who it was from.  
  
"Black," he muttered, glaring down the teachers' table to his colleague, who was currently holding hands with his partner, Remus Lupin. Snape's lip curled at this public display of affection. Wasn't it enough that they shared the same quarters? He pocketed the letter and began to eat the food that appeared on his plate.  
  
Sometime later, Snape was sitting by the fire in his bedroom, the open letter in his lap.  
  
Dearest Severus-  
  
I know you haven't forgotten the little arangement you made with Remus. It wouldn't make me very happy if you forgot to go through with it. Meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower, 9 o'clock. You know what I have and you know how easily little photos can get sent to certain reporters.  
  
With all my Love -Sirius  
  
Snape felt like destroying something. It just wasn't fair. And that damned Black was always sarcastically throwing things in his face.  
  
"'With all my Love...'" he muttered, a sneer dancing across his lips. "Pompus bastard!"  
  
He took up his robe and made his way to the Astronomy Tower, all the way muttering the curses he would use on Black if he ever got the chance. His mini-grandfather-pocketclock rang out nine times just as he stepped into the room. Sirius wasn't late.  
  
"Did you bring it," asked Sirius, stepping forward into a sliver of moonlight. Snape pulled a vial out of his robe and handed it to the other man.  
  
"There's Lupin's potion. You know I wouldn't forget that. Dumbledore would have my head, along with you. If Lupin forgets to take it, it's not my fault." The potion master crossed his arms and turned to leave.  
  
"Not so fast, Severus."  
  
Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He was hoping against hope that Sirius had forgotten. He slowly turned around to see the smug animagus who was now holding a peice of paper in his hand.  
  
"You haven't forgotten your other commitment, have you, Severus dear?" He waved the photo around and Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"How could I when you grind my nose in it at every chance you get!" He stealthily took hold of his wand, and began to draw it out of his robe. "I hope you know that you will pay for this...both of you."  
  
Sirius laughed. As he did so, Snape yelled, "Accio photograph!" The photograph tugged itself from Sirius' fingers and flew into Snape's hand. The potion master stared at it with horror.  
  
"Where on earth did you get this? I've never even seen it before."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I took it myself. And you can keep that copy. I have several others."  
  
With that, Sirius made his exit, letting his last words drift behind him. "Don't breath a word of this to Remus."  
  
Snape shoved the picture into his robe and snarled at his blackmailer's back. "I know, I know...he wouldn't approve of your 'methods.'"  
  
*****  
  
*Sorry for the pun ^.~ heh...  
  
Flames are fun for making s'mores, but I like nice reviews much more! (that's like rhyming g-spot with g-spot a la ghandi!) Click the little go button! You know you want to! 


	4. A Press Junket Interlude

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Katy999 and blackunicorn! You guys rool.  
  
This isn't exactly an update, but I thought I'd do a little fun thing to explain some things that you have had questions about (or might in the future). So I have created the:  
  
HARRY POTTER PRESS JUNKET!  
  
(The press, holding little sandwiches and glasses of refreshment, gather into the press room, and sit down in front of a long table, where Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Remus, Sirius, and Snape are sitting. Then...the first question is asked.)  
  
PRESS: Harry, I think the question on all of our minds is, When did you discover that you were gay?  
  
HARRY (rolling his eyes): "I'd like to say firstly that being gay isn't something that you just 'discover,' as you so put it. When you start getting hormonal you just find yourself liking boys more than girls. I had the occasional crush on a girl, but that was more out of trying to belong with the other boys. I suppose I knew it all along, but didn't start embracing my feelings until my 5th year."  
  
PRESS: Ron and Hermione, when did you find out about Harry's sexuality, and how do you feel about it?  
  
RON: "When I walked in on him and Blaise Zabini in the Quidditch locker room. It surprised me but it didn't bother me."  
  
HERMIONE: "Harry told me during 5th year, sometime before Ron found out. Harry is our best friend, and we support him in whatever he chooses. Even if it was a....Slytherin." (She wrinkles her nose.)  
  
PRESS: Harry, how long did your relationship with Blaise last?  
  
HARRY: "As long as it took Draco to walk in right after Ron. Draco shamed Blaise for snogging with the 'dirty Heir of Gryffindor.'"  
  
PRESS: But now you and Draco are friends?  
  
DRACO: "I wouldn't call it that..."  
  
RON: "You bloody git! Of course you're his friend!"  
  
DRACO: "Don't call me a git! And I'm not!"  
  
RON: "Then how come you sent Harry that friendship ring for Christmas last year?"  
  
DRACO (blushing): "........Okay, I'm his friend."  
  
PRESS: When did you become friends?  
  
DRACO: "Well...Harry was horribly injured in an attack from Voldemort during 5th year, second semester. He was in the infirmary for so long that I started missing our altercations and bickering fights. So I went to visit him, under the pretense of gloating and after a while, we just became...friends. But we still bicker and fight. I want that to be clear."  
  
PRESS: Were you ever more than friends?  
  
HARRY: "Never. I'd like to say, once and for all, that Draco is as straight as a ruler. I feel sorry for him sometimes, because he likes to tease and joke with me, and people take it the wrong way. It isn't fun when people mistake your sexuality. Believe me...I know...(mumbles 'Parvati' under his breath)."  
  
PRESS: Draco, why did you kiss Hermione?  
  
DRACO: "I didn't know it was her. I just grabbed the first girl I saw and went for it." (crosses arms smugly) "I was 'punctuating' my statement to Harry, if you will."  
  
PRESS: Hermione, what did you think about the kiss?  
  
HERMIONE: "I...erm....."(turns beat red and runs to the bathroom)  
  
RON: "I'll murder you, Malfoy! I-oooof." (gets smacked in the stomach by Harry, and promptly sits down)  
  
PRESS: Remus, why are you teaching Life Drawing?  
  
REMUS: "I used to draw a lot, and after I left Hogwarts as a student, I studied the Italian Masters in Rome for many years. I tried to stay in secluded areas and away from the Wizarding world as much as I could. It isn't easy having my condition. Anyhow, I wanted other Wizards and Witches to be able to explore their non-magical talents and Dumbledore agreed."  
  
PRESS: How long have you and Sirius been together?  
  
SIRIUS: "I'll take this one, Rem. We had a thing for each other in our school days, but we weren't officially together until three years ago, after Rem quit his teaching position at Hogwarts. He visited me in hiding and we just...happened."  
  
PRESS: Do we have time for one more?  
  
HARRY: "I suppose."  
  
PRESS: Professor Snape, what is in that photograph?  
  
SNAPE (turning red): "*growl* DAMN YOU ALL!!!! DAMN THE WORLD!!!!!! A pox, a pox on you, Sirius Black!" (turns into a bat and flies away....j/k....turns into a raging wild man and runs away)  
  
REMUS (looks disapprovingly to Sirius): "Siri, what photo is he talking about?"  
  
SIRIUS (turning red): "A pox! A pox on you, PRESS!" (turns into a guilty lover and runs away)  
  
REMUS: "Oh, Sirius. What am I to do with you?" (turns into a werewolf and runs after Sirius)  
  
(Harry, Ron, and Draco sit there stunned at the spectacle.)  
  
HARRY: "Well.....that was odd."  
  
RON and DRACO: "....yeah..."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
*****  
  
Sorry that it wasn't a real update to the story! I will try to write the next chapter soon! I hope this entertained you in between chapters, as well as explained some things. If you are still unsure about some things, or are now even more confused, just leave your question in the review area and I'll do my best to answer it in the upcoming chapters. 


	5. Nude and Rude

Title: Adventures in Life Drawing  
  
Author: Dav  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all, except for what she doesn't own, which is owned by other people, sometimes me.  
  
Comments: I'm so sorry that I have been gone. But whilst I was gone, I came up with a great chapter...or at least I hope it's great....or something....whatever...  
  
\\\\\ begin flashback ///// end flashback  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Four: Nude and Rude  
  
Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's blank face yet again. He got no reaction from his best friend.  
  
"Alright, Hermione...I give up. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't think you want to know..." Hermione fidgeted with a quill, the common room fire lighting the parchment that she was only pretending to write on.  
  
"Just tell me who broke him, and we'll get him fixed right up," Ron said in good humour. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He isn't a toy, Ron. He's not 'broken' as you so expertly put it."  
  
The redhead sighed. "Well I know that. Just tell me what happened!"  
  
"Fine," she conceded. "It all started in Life Drawing..."  
  
\\\\\  
  
Lupin strode back and forth in front of his students, who were silently watching him as he paced. Abruptly stopping, the werewolf found his voice.  
  
"Thank you all for being on time. Today we have a new model...a very special model. Before he comes out, I would like to say that he has been kind enough to volunteer every other class for the rest of the year. This should be extremely helpful as we have not yet had a male model in the class. Now, the identity of our model may come as a shock to...well...all of you, but I want you to stay behaved and act with the maturity I know you all posses. Without further ado...erm...our new model."  
  
He gestured toward the dressing area, but nothing happened. The whole class stared expectantly at the curtain.  
  
"Any time now," Lupin muttered, growing more and more nervous by the second. Finally the curtains were jerked aside and the model stepped out into the light. Every mouth dropped open; every eye blinked in disbelief. Their model was Severus Snape.  
  
/////  
  
"You're joking," Ron spat out. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of!"  
  
Then Harry finally spoke. "Merlin, he looked so good."  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose with horror. "Amendment. That statement is definitely more disgusting."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's it then, seeing you don't want to hear anymore," Hermione said, placing her parchment and quill in her book bag and standing to go upstairs.  
  
"Not so fast," said Ron, grabbing her arm. "You can't stop there. I've already got the naked Snape image in my head, so I might as well hear the whole story."  
  
"Alright...and he wasn't naked yet..."  
  
\\\\\  
  
"Draco," whispered Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That can't be who it looks like."  
  
"It is."  
  
"It can't be."  
  
"But it is."  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
Draco smirked. "I wouldn't want to accidentally arouse you-"  
  
The blonde was cut off by a punch in the arm. Harry glared in his friend's direction before turning to Hermione.  
  
"This has to be a joke, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "There is no possible way- Oh, Lord...He just took off his robe... Oh, Lord...he's got a really nice body..."  
  
/////  
  
"Not you, too," Ron said dejectedly.  
  
"Well he does have a nice body," Hermione stated defensively. "And stop interrupting my story."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
\\\\\  
  
"We're going to start with five minute poses. Every one take a black medium of his or her choice and begin."  
  
Snape scowled, but posed anyway. He stretched one hand above his head, as if he were reaching for fruit from a tree. But there was one small problem.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "Why isn't anyone drawing? Please begin.....NOW."  
  
Everyone jumped and started to draw. Everyone except Harry. Draco talked to him as he sketched Snape's pose.  
  
"Alright there, Potter? He is rather well endowed, don't you think-"  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped back. He picked up a conte crayon and tried to draw.  
  
"I've hit a ne-erve," sang Draco. Harry pretended to ignore the other boy, difficult as it was.  
  
"So...erm...Hermione," he attempted to start a conversation. "How was Defense class?"  
  
Hermione furrowed a brow and glanced at him for a moment as Snape changed his pose to kneeling on one knee while holding a staff.  
  
"Well...you were there, Harry. It was...ordinary?"  
  
"I see," Harry replied, not really paying attention. At that moment, he was too busy trying not to stare at Snape's nether-region. As a result, the area was missing from all of the sketches on the paper. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Lupin.  
  
"Let's see how you're doing, Harry. Oh...you seem to be forgetting...or perhaps ignoring...an important part of the...erm...anatomy. Is there a problem with drawing that, ah, area?"  
  
"No," Harry said quickly, hurriedly filling in the 'area' on his current sketch. "There...all better."  
  
Lupin smiled slightly. "Your drawings are very good Harry. Work on making him less curvy, if you can. I know you are used to Marta, but you must pay attention to the differences between the female form and the male form."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry replied.  
  
Snape looked in their direction, his scowl looking more like a nasty smirk. "Do try to do something correctly, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. Lupin only shook his head at the potion master's rudeness. When he had moved on to Hermione, Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"Now you have permission to study his package, Harry. Isn't that bloody wonderful?"  
  
Draco only received a glare in return.  
  
/////  
  
"Well," Hermione said, wrapping it up, "That's how the rest of class went, and I suppose the real shock didn't quite hit Harry until we got up here. Snape is actually a very good model. Lupin told us that Snape used to model for artists after he graduated until he found a steadier job."  
  
"I still think it's bizarre," Ron told her. "And it's even worse to see Harry acting like...like a randy git."  
  
Harry frowned. "You'd be acting the same way if you'd seen him. His body is amazing, and you have to admit that he isn't bad looking for his age."  
  
Ron stood up and sighed. "Except for two things. One: his hair is a mass of grease, and two: I'm not gay."  
  
*****  
  
Remus leaned into the massaging hands of his partner. The stress of the day seemed to melt away.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, Sirius. One day he was flat out refusing to model, and the next day he seemed all too willing, if just a bit grumpy. Isn't that strange?"  
  
"Very strange," Sirius replied with a knowing smirk. "When did he come to see you?"  
  
"This morning, which was very fortunate, as Marta wasn't able to model today, and we would have been without one."  
  
"Fortunate indeed, Rem. So how did you convince him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, really...he came to see me in my office before breakfast..."  
  
/////  
  
There was a loud resounding series of knocks at the door. Remus waved his wand and it opened to reveal Snape. Remus invited him in.  
  
"Good morning, Severus. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Yes...well. Did you have something you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
"A question." Snape sat down primly in a chair across from Remus. The usual scowl was fixed upon his face.  
  
"What is it you wish to know?"  
  
Snape crossed his arms. "Why do you want me to model, out of all the models in the wizarding world?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Remus answered. "Well, first of all, you have the experience...as I know first hand. Also we only have enough funding to hire one model for the year, and that's Marta. The students need a male model. You are an obvious choice. You're already here, you've modeled, and you could volunteer."  
  
"I understand all of that...but why not ask your mutt?"  
  
"Sirius has a class during that hour, and you do not. Besides...after he came out of hiding, he went a bit over board on the food, and lost his...erm...trim figure. He's a bit softer now, if you know what I mean. You appear to still have your figure, Severus."  
  
"Points taken into account. I accept. Good day."  
  
Before Remus could reply, Snape was gone.  
  
/////  
  
"It was all very odd, Sirius."  
  
"Indeed. How did class go?"  
  
"I think the students were all shocked at first, but they relaxed a bit when they saw that Severus wasn't there to curse them. Harry seemed to be having some problems with it all, though I'm not surprised, what with Snape throwing insulting comments his way every 10 minutes."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Severus Snape...nude and rude. That's a sight to make your eyes sore."  
  
Lupin chuckled a bit as well. "Nude and rude...I think that just about sums it up."  
  
*****  
  
Please click go, cos then I'll know, if you're a fan, or just a schmo. Roses are red, Flames are red too, I am the walrus, coo coo ca joo. 


	6. Dinner and a Boggart

Title: Adventures in Life Drawing  
  
Author: Dav  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all, except for what she doesn't own, which is owned by other people, sometimes me.  
  
Comments: Okay, so many people asked for me to continue this, that I decided...hey! I'm gonna continue this...so here goes! I hope I'm not rusty.

* * *

Chapter Five: Dinner and a Boggart  
  
"That's it for drawing time today. Clean up your areas."  
  
There were several utterances of 'scourgify' around the room, and Hermione looked down with a sigh at her charcoal covered blouse. Lupin started to put out the lights he'd placed around the platform.  
  
"Remember that we start foreshortening next week. I want two inches on why foreshortening is important to understand and the spells that can help us with this.  
  
"Thank you, again, Severus," he added as the other man pulled on his robe. Snape nodded curtly and stalked to the dressing area. When Lupin finished, he walked over to Harry.  
  
"You'll excuse me, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, could I have a word?"  
  
"Certainly," Harry replied. He let himself be led a few feet away from his friends. "What is it, Professor?"  
  
"Harry, your Godfather and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight. The school year gets so busy, and it's so hard to find the time to see those you care about. I thought we could have a little pre-Halloween party, like a mini-family gathering."  
  
"I'd love to," Harry said with a big grin at Lupin's use of 'family.' "The three of us haven't been able to sit down to a proper dinner since... well, never. It would be great."  
  
"Excellent," Lupin said, clapping his hands together. "How about six o'clock? You know where our chamber is, yes?"  
  
Harry nodded. Lupin gave his shoulder a light squeeze and Harry returned to Hermione and Draco who were standing rather awkwardly, not talking.  
  
"What was that about," Hermione asked immediately, glad to have him back. Draco also seemed extremely relieved.  
  
"Remus and Sirius want me to have dinner with them," he explained. Draco smirked.  
  
"Dinner with the loving couple? Tell, me, Nancy, which one is the wife?"  
  
Harry frowned and punched Draco in the shoulder. "Shut it, Linda. No one pays you to talk."  
  
Draco put up his hands, knowing he had gone a bit far. "Sorry, sorry. I take it back. Except it seems as if their condition runs in the family."  
  
He winked and dodged another punch. Taking a quick bow, Draco grabbed his things and dashed out the door. Harry crossed his arms but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"That Draco Malfoy is the most insufferable, little-"  
  
"I'd watch my mouth, if I were you, Miss Granger," said a familiar voice. The two turned around to see a fully clothed Professor Snape standing behind them. "It isn't nice to talk about people behind their back."  
  
Hermione and Harry blushed, albeit for two completely different reasons. Snape darted his eyes from Hermione to Harry, narrowed them, and then strode away without another word.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. "At least he didn't deduct house points."  
  
"And minus five points from Gryffindor, by the way," Snape called out casually as he walked out the door.

* * *

Ron rolled from his back to his stomach and blew the hair out of his face.  
  
"What are you getting all spruced up for," he asked. Harry was buttoning up a black dress shirt as he looked in the mirror. There was a moment of silence in the dormitory as Harry searched for the right tie.  
  
"Ah, here it is," he exclaimed, pulling out an orange tie. He threw it around his neck and started tying it. Seamus looked up from his quidditch magazine.  
  
"He has a date with some hot stud, don't you Potter." Harry just waggled his eyebrow at Seamus before replying.  
  
"Remus asked me to come have dinner with him and Sirius tonight. A family pre-Halloween party."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin again at the word family. It sounded so nice. Ron adjusted himself again and tapped his huge feet against the floor.  
  
"That's nice. But that still doesn't explain the getup. Is it a formal affair?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "No...well, he didn't say so. I just want to look my best. This is really important to me."  
  
Ron got up off the bed and turned Harry to face him. "Then you may want to tie that tie properly. Allow me."  
  
"That's right, mummy Ron," Seamus said with an evil smile. "Fuss over the wee Potter lad."  
  
Harry laughed at Seamus and let Ron fix it, who was trying to ignore Seamus. Even though he'd known both his godfather and his... godfather-in-law?... for years, he was still nervous, so he didn't mind Ron fussing over him. Remus had called him family!  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"No worries, mate."

* * *

Harry forced himself to maintain a steady stroll as he neared Remus' and Sirius' chamber. When he reached the painting, a lovely young lady with a pearl necklace, he stopped and tried to flatten his unruly hair.  
  
"I don't think you can do much with that," the painting told him, giggling. "I'll let them know you're here."  
  
She disappeared, returning a moment later with a smile.  
  
"Welcome, Harry," she said, and the portrait swung open. Harry stepped into the entry way and it closed behind him. Before he knew what hit him, he was engulfed in a big, bear hug.  
  
"Right on time," Sirius said, pressing Harry to his chest.  
  
"Mfffhamphaat."  
  
"What's that?" Sirius held out the boy at arms length.  
  
"Nice coat rack," he said, pointing to the coat rack that looked suspiciously similar to the womping willow. As if proving itself, the arms of the coat rack swayed back and forth.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius replied. "Nice tie. Come with me to the sitting room and we'll have a cuppa."  
  
Harry followed his godfather into a comfortable room with a blazing fire. Sirius sat down in one of the two arm chairs and indicated the other to Harry. A few moments later, Remus entered with a tray of tea.  
  
"Do you take sugar, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and Remus sat the tray down on the coffee table, pouring the tea through a strainer into each cup. Suddenly Sirius stood up.  
  
"Here, Rem. You have my seat and I'll get another."  
  
Remus put up his hands. "No, please, I'll just transfigure the desk chair."  
  
"I insist-"  
  
"Sit down, love. I mean it."  
  
Sirius sat down, and Harry almost laughed at his godfather's doggy behaviour. Lupin placed the desk chair next to Harry's and transfigured it into a large red armchair. After doing so, he picked a cup of tea from the tray and settled into the chair.  
  
"Ahh... it's actually more comfortable this way, Harry." He winked and Harry chuckled at the miffed look on Sirius' face.  
  
"Well, I was only offering," he said with a pout. Remus smiled at his partner.  
  
"And I thank you for that."  
  
Harry felt warm, not only from the fire but with contentment. They were bickering like an old married couple and he was enjoying every good-hearted moment of it.  
  
"What are we having for dinner," Harry asked. Lupin was about to reply when a loud thump sounded from somewhere in the room. Harry jumped and wheeled around in his chair. "What was that?!"  
  
Sirius put a hand on Harry's.  
  
"It's alright, it's just a boggart in that trunk."  
  
Harry looked into the corner by the desk and saw an old, large trunk that was shaking oddly. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why do you have a boggart in your chambers," he asked curiously.  
  
"It popped out of the good silver drawer earlier this evening," Remus told him. "We didn't have time to get rid of it, so we put him in that old trunk for now. Although I'm not quite sure it will hold him all night. We may want to move him again, don't you think, Sirius?"  
  
The other nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll check on the roast and then we can think of where else he'd like to be thrown into." Sirius moved out of the room and into the kitchen.   
  
As Harry hadn't been in their chamber before, he got up to look at the photos on the wall. Various people -some he knew: his mum and dad, Mad Eye Moody, Dumbledore, Tonks; some he didn't: an old looking wizard with a kind face, a blond man holding a pint of beer- were all waving and smiling at him. As he moved down the wall, Remus came to stand behind him.  
  
"That's my old painting master from Italy," he said pointing to the old man. "He was very good to me all those years ago, when I had no one. He has lycanthropy, as well. Brews the wolfsbane potion nearly as well as Severus Snape."  
  
"And him," Harry asked, pointing to the blond man.  
  
"That," Sirius said, having just returned from the other room, "Is Rem's old boyfriend."  
  
"He is not, Sirius. Don't tell lies." He shot Sirius a look as the man stood next to him and draped an arm over his shoulder. "That is a model I knew in Greece who happened to become my friend... but just that, and nothing more." With that he elbowed Sirius softly in the ribs. Harry was about to ask about another picture when the trunk thumped again, even louder than before. Harry was standing right next to it, and took a step backwards as the lid popped open. Much to the surprise of Remus and Sirius, a human hand thrust upwards and grabbed onto the side.  
  
"I thought Harry's boggart takes the shape of a dementor," Remus said quietly to Sirius. Sirius was about to confirm that thought when the hand was used to pull up the rest of the human. It was none other than Snape, and he was very naked. Harry stepped back with a horrified look on his face as Sirius stepped out in front of him. There was a pop, and the naked Snape transformed into the shape of a rat.  
  
"Riddikulus!" Sirius pointed at the rat with his wand and it turned into a hamster running on a large wheel. He floated the wheel through the door and into another room, closing it after him. Harry sat down in his chair and lowered his head with embarrassment. Remus returned to his own seat, unsure of what to say. After a moment, he cleared his throat.  
  
"You don't have to explain that to us if you don't want to, Harry. You're nearly an adult and we aren't going to interrogate you on every-"  
  
"Just what was that," Sirius said as he burst into the sitting room. "Why did I just have a naked Snape crawling out of my antique trunk?"  
  
Harry's face went bright red and he shrugged his shoulders. Sirius wasn't angry, but he was very confused. He sat down and leaned toward his godson.  
  
"Harry, how is it that you've gone from being afraid of dementors, the soul sucking demons from who-knows-where, to a naked Snape?"  
  
Remus snorted. "I don't see much difference now that you put it that way, love." Sirius scrunched up his face, torn between amusement and confusion.  
  
"I'm serious," he said. "I don't get it."  
  
"I'm having a lot of trouble in drawing class," Harry muttered, hoping that this would explain away the problem. "I guess the thought of being bad at something scares me."  
  
Sirius looked over Harry's head to Remus, who shook his head and mouthed, "Let him be." Sirius sighed and nodded, although he wasn't happy with Harry's explanation.  
  
"Alright, don't worry about it, Harry. Supper is ready and it's going to get cold, so let's just have a nice evening, shall we?"  
  
Harry got to his feet quickly, eager to get out of the room. He, too, was confused. When had the idea of Snape's naked body been more frightening than an encounter with a dementor?

* * *

Remus rolled over in bed and looked at Sirius, who was laying awake on his back. Remus propped himself up on an elbow and put his free arm across Sirius's chest.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Sirius sighed. "I'm still confused about that boggart."  
  
Remus laid down again and snuggled closer. "Well, let's think about a few things. Number one, Harry is a teenage boy, number two, Harry is gay. One plus two equals..."  
  
"Acute sexual frustration," Sirius finished. "Understandable. I was thinking of that as well. And that's where the confusion begins."  
  
"Well, sometimes the things we lust after can be pretty daunting," Remus said. "People have been afraid of stranger things. If I lusted after Snape and he was my snarky potions professor, I'd be afraid, too."  
  
Sirius was grumbling under his breath.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why not someone else though," he lamented. "Why couldn't a naked Draco Malfoy pop up, the way those two act around each other? Not that I want a naked student in my chambers, even if it is a boggart," he added, coughing uncomfortably at the thought.  
  
"That's alright, love, I know what you mean. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Hopefully, Harry will find someone that he can have a relationship with and he'll soon forget all about Severus Snape."  
  
Sirius turned to look at Remus, moved his face closer, and kissed him softly.  
  
"Thanks, Rem. I would never get any sleep for worrying half the time if you weren't around."  
  
Remus smiled in reply and closed his eyes.  
  
"Night, love."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chappie! Let me know!  
  
Dav 


	7. Partnering Snape

Title: Adventures in Life Drawing  
  
Author: Dav  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all, except for what she doesn't own, which is owned by other people, sometimes me.  
  
Comments: Yay, I'm not rusty after all! thanks to all those who are still reading this fic :) I just had a major idea burst and this story is gonna go crazy, but some of you are totally gonna be disappointed...because Harry's gonna become STRAIGHT! Just kidding. That'd NEVER happen...hahahah. Er...yeah. Just warning you. On to the story!  
  
Chapter Six: Partnering Snape  
  
Harry slumped down into his seat and tapped his quill against his chin. He knew he should be paying attention in his godfather's class out of respect, but he couldn't help thinking about what had happened two nights before with the boggart. Most of all, he was worried that Sirius was upset with him. Harry was smart enough to know he hadn't gotten away with his weak explanation. He knew that Sirius and Remus would figure out sooner or later (most likely sooner) why the boggart had turned into a naked Snape. From the way Sirius had acted, he probably had jumped to the conclusion of teenage lust and angst right away.  
  
"Harry... Harry!"  
  
He jumped and sat up straight, looking about him. All of the students were gone except for Hermione and Ron, and Sirius was at his desk putting papers into a stack.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not all here today." Harry started putting his parchment and quill away.  
  
"You can say that again, mate. What's wrong, eh? You've seemed to have a lot on your mind the past few days."  
  
Harry glanced down at Sirius, who seemed intent on whatever he was doing and motioned for the other two to come closer. In a whisper, he told them about the boggart incident.  
  
"Oh, Harry. How awful," Hermione said with sincerity. Ron, however, laughed a bit and Hermione thumped his arm.  
  
"Sorry, mate. You have to admit that it's a bit funny once you get over the embarrassment."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. But just try to tell Sirius that. He nearly flipped his lid. And I haven't spoken to him since."  
  
Hermione sat down next to him. "I didn't realize you had such a big crush on him. It's a bit of a shocker."  
  
"But it's not really a crush," Harry told them. "Sure he's actually got a great body, but that's it. He's rude to me whenever possible, takes off house points for the worst reasons... Draco even said he'd gone too far when he took those five points on Wednesday, and that's saying something."  
  
"Malfoy said that?" Hermione looked surprised, and Ron looked red in the face. "That's a new one."  
  
"Yeah... Anyhow, I've thought about it all day, because I can't understand it either. Every time I try to convince myself I'm more afraid of dementors the thought of Snape naked enters my mind. I think that's why I'm afraid. I don't have any control over it."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Yeah, Harry. Join the club. You're a teenager; it was bound to happen."  
  
Hermione turned to look at Ron with her lips pursed. "Ron knows what he's talking about," she said. "He certainly can't control himself when Parvati is around."  
  
Ron looked taken back by this comment. "Excuse me? I'm not the one going around snogging Slytherins in the hallway."  
  
"I did not kiss Malfoy! It was the other way around, and I can't believe you'd bring that up! You are so immature, Ronald." She was talking so loudly that Sirius looked up from his paperwork, just in time to see Hermione stalk out the door, her frizzy hair bouncing wildly with every step. Ron and Harry were getting up to go after her.  
  
"One moment, Harry," Sirius said. "I want to talk to you."  
  
Harry paused and bit his lip. Not good.  
  
"You go ahead and find her, Ron," Harry said softly. "And appologize. Trust me."  
  
Ron sighed and tramped out the door, leaving Harry and Sirius to their discussion.  
  
Sirius strolled over to a desk and sat on top of it. Harry pulled out the nearest seat and perched on the edge, waiting for the tirade. It didn't come.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry for prying at dinner. I keep forgetting what it was like to have adults nosing into every aspect of my life. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course," Harry replied, with a stunned look on his face. "I'm really just relieved you aren't yelling at me right now."  
  
"Yelling at you? Over a fear of Snape? If you weren't afraid of him, I'd be worried." He started to swing his legs restlessly, reminding Harry of how much Sirius still seemed like a teenager.  
  
"If you aren't going to yell, then I'd like to tell you what I figured out... or think I figured out." Harry scratched his nose nervously.  
  
"Only if you want to share," Sirius said. "I'm always ready to listen."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I think I'm scared of him being naked... because I can't control my, er, hormones. And that bothers me that I'm not in control of myself."  
  
Sirius nodded. "That's completely understandable. I often feel the same way."  
  
Harry smiled a bit at this, but then realized suddenly where he was supposed to be. "Er, thanks for the talk, but I think I'm late for Remus' class."  
  
"Actually, he wanted me to make sure it was alright with you that Snape is still modeling. He appologizes profusely, but there isn't any other male model available."  
  
"Yeah, it's alright. He would have still been modeling if you hadn't found out about... my feelings toward him. Don't let that ruin the class. I'll be fine."  
  
Sirius hopped down from the desk and put Harry in a headlock.  
  
"That's my little trooper," he said while giving him a noogie. Harry squinched his nose and laughed.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the arts studio to find that Snape wasn't modeling yet. Instead, Lupin was walking around the classroom, visiting pairs of students. One of each pair was drawing. When the door shut, Lupin looked up.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter." He made his way over to Harry. "We're doing fifteen minute hand studies in pairs. Where's Miss Granger? You can pair with her."  
  
"She isn't here?" Harry looked around the room, and sure enough, there was no Hermione in sight. "I thought she'd be here."  
  
"Oh," Lupin said awkwardly. "That's quite odd. And a problem, because that means you don't have a partner. We were having one partner hand model for fifteen minutes and then switch."  
  
Harry scanned the room for Draco until he saw him sitting with a pretty Ravenclaw on the far side of the room. He sighed.  
  
"That's alright, I'll just sit out."  
  
Lupin frowned. "I'm afraid that hands are something you need a bit of help on, Harry. I'd model for you, but I need to be able to walk around and help. I, ah, hate to suggest this, but Professor Snape is here to model for our structural drawings today, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind... And he would be clothed..."  
  
The end of his sentence trailed off and Harry scratched at his nose again.  
  
"Uh, no. That'd be fine. I don't mind, really. Except, just one rule."  
  
"What's that," Remus wondered.  
  
"He can't take off any house points while he's modeling for me. It makes me nervous."  
  
Lupin looked unsure but he told Harry to take a seat while he asked Snape. Harry set up at an easle and a few moments later, Snape, dressed in his long black robes, strode towards him.  
  
"I hear that you are in need of my services, Potter. Let's try to get through this with as little bother as possible." Snape snarled unpleasantly and sat down on the stool nearest Harry. As he held out his hand in a graceful position, Lupin stepped to the center of the room.  
  
"Alright, everyone," Lupin announced. "Please switch for the next fifteen minutes. We start the time now."  
  
Harry darted his eyes nervously between the paper and Snape's hand. For a minute or two, both were silent. Then, Snape suddenly broke the stillness.  
  
"If you had waltzed into my class twelve minutes late, I would have given you detention."  
  
"Unless I was Malfoy," Harry retorted before he could help himself. Snape narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, who sat petrified. A moment later, Snape replied-  
  
"You are very, VERY lucky that I agreed to not take any house points from you during these fifteen minutes. Very lucky, indeed."  
  
Harry sighed with relief, but still felt sick to his stomach. That remark would not inspire Snape to hate him any less, and on the contrary would probably cause house points to be taken in the near future for a very undeserving reason. He felt like an idiot and resolved to say nothing else. Snape, on the other hand seemed intent on making conversation.  
  
"And where would your dearest friend, Miss Granger, be? It is so unlike her to miss class." Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied truthfully. "She hasn't missed a class in years... I'd agree with you on that."  
  
The eyebrow lowered. "You would, would you?" Harry agreeing with him on anything seemed to bother Snape and Harry smiled inwardly. It wasn't monumental , but it still seemed like a one up on the potion master. Harry's confidence perked up a bit.  
  
"Out of sheer curiosity, and being asked with the utmost respect, sir, why did you agree to do this class?" Harry looked up with an innocent air. He knew he'd pay for it later, but there was still about eight minutes of tyranny-free time.  
  
Snape had a look on his face that made it clear the question was not appreciated. "That is what is commonly called, 'None of your business.' I suggest you put your nose elsewhere."  
  
Harry shrugged and continued drawing, the smile on his face annoying Snape to no end for the remaining time. When Lupin announced that the fifteen minutes were up, Snape stood abruptly and flounced into the dressing area.  
  
"Got him vexed, alright," Draco commented from behind Harry's right shoulder. He took his usual easle next to Harry. "What'd you do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry said coolly. "I just asked him why he agreed to model for this class."  
  
Draco snorted. "How many points did he take away this time?"  
  
"None."  
  
"None?!"  
  
Harry smiled furtively. "None. And that's all I'm saying about that."  
  
Draco was about to make a smart remark when he noticed the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
"Where's Granger?"  
  
With a shake of his head, Harry replied he wasn't too sure. "But I have a nagging suspicion that it has something to do with what Ron said earlier."  
  
Draco crossed his arms. "And that was...?"  
  
"Something about her snogging Slytherins in the hallways." Harry smiled at Draco, who's mouth drew up tightly.  
  
"Stop smiling," the blond commanded  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You're such a stud," Harry said, pinching Draco's cheek. Draco smacked at his hand.  
  
"You're such an idiot."  
  
Harry fake-pouted. "It hurts me that you don't respect my feelings."  
  
Draco glared at him for a few moments before giving a grudging half-smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll take it back."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But only because you think I'm a stud."

* * *

More to come soon!  
  
Dav 


	8. The Invitation

Title: Adventures in Life Drawing  
  
Author: Dav  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sometimes I own things, like a toothbrush or a can of yet to be consumed Dr. Pepper, but other times JK Rowling owns things, like Harry Potter and all the characters and place names associated with those books. I've never owned anything like that and in all probability, never will. Oh, and I also own some socks (just like Dobby, who is not owned by me).  
  
A/N: I'd just like to remind you that this story takes place as if Book 5 never happened, because it was started before Book 5 was released. (I'm sure you realize this due to the overabundance of Sirius appearances, but just wanted to make sure).  
  
Chapter Seven: The Invitation  
  
"...and if you had taken the time to stir this potion properly, perhaps I could have fathomed giving you a passing grade for today. As it is, you've done an incredibly poor job in concocting a potion that could have been handled by a half-wit fourth year, and I shall have to give you a fail."  
  
Snape emptied Harry's cauldron with a flick of his wand and raised his eyebrows as if daring Harry to object. Although he was almost red with anger, Harry forced himself to look away. He supposed this was Snape's pay back for his nosiness. Harry propped his chin upon his hand and sighed, remembering that he had half hoped for Snape to treat him more fairly now that Voldemort had been defeated. He had thought that the unfairness was likely due to Snape's difficult position as a spy, and not so much to do with his father after all. He now decided that he'd been hoping against hope.  
  
"It isn't fair," he growled later, throwing a stone into the lake, causing the giant squid to shake one large tentacle at him and move off toward the other side. Ron and Draco were sprawled on the ground next to him. "I'll never pass Potions if he keeps up this stupid grudge and I'll have a shite career for the rest of my life."  
  
"He's a right snarky bastard," Ron said with a frown. "Always has been, always will be. Unless you're some people."  
  
He threw a glare at Draco, who merely shrugged. Harry threw one last stone and then sat down with the two, looking between him.  
  
"Don't you two start," he warned. He could tell by the look on Ron's face that he still hadn't forgiven Draco for kissing Hermione.  
  
"Start what?" Draco smirked. "I was just about to ask Weasley if he knew where Granger was yesterday."  
  
Ron started to blush red and the smirk turned into a pleased grin.  
  
"Don't bother," Harry said. "He won't say anything about what happened yesterday. Neither will Hermione."  
  
"Because nothing happened," Ron yelled, the blush deepening. "You are driving me crazy, both of you."  
  
Draco just lay back on the grass, coolly. "All in a days work, Weasel."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Look," he said, addressing Harry, "I know you've had a rotten day, mate, and I'm really sorry for you, but I'm starving. Hermione's probably through in the Library by now anyway..."  
  
Harry forced a half-smile. "It's okay. Go have dinner. I'm not very hungry, anyhow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay," Draco said. "I can just slip down to the kitchens later if I need something."  
  
Ron got up and gave Harry a brotherly pat on the shoulder (and a glare to Draco) before dashing up to the castle. Harry watched the red-head until he disappeared from view and then lay back next to Draco.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a nutter?"  
  
"Who," Draco asked. "The Weasel?"  
  
Harry elbowed the other. "No. Your bloody head of house, stupid."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Draco answered. "I'm really sorry he treats you like that... I'm sorry I get special treatment."  
  
Harry turned his head to the left to look at the blonde Slytherin. The sun was setting over the lake, casting a soft glow upon Draco's face. Harry smiled at the rare sincerity... or perhaps at the pleasant sight.  
  
"That isn't your fault. Besides, he's treated you quite normally for a while. Probably punishing you for not hexing me in the hallway."  
  
Draco snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I hexed you in the hallway last week."  
  
Harry and Draco chuckled at the memory. Draco had put the Impediment Curse on Harry as he'd been walking in a crowd of people, causing quite a pile-up of students.   
  
"Of course," Draco continued. "I'm sure he'd approve much more if you didn't find my cursing you so amusing."  
  
Their laughter trickled back into a calm silence. Harry was feeling a bit better despite his rotten day.  
  
"Seriously," Draco said, turning over onto his right side and looking at Harry. "He shouldn't treat you like he does."  
  
Harry felt a weird twinge in the pit of his stomach. There was something odd about the way he was feeling. He found himself thinking things he hadn't thought before; Draco had beautiful eyes, the way that Draco's nose sloped was quite handsome, his lips were nice and full... He blinked and turned his head away, looking up into the darkening sky.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He felt a blush spreading across his face, and hoped that Draco couldn't make it out in the ever-darkening evening.  
  
"Er, yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?" He put a hand out to touch Harry's shoulder. The moment Draco's fingers brushed against his shirt, Harry jumped and sat up quickly.  
  
"I'll be fine. I've survived Snape before, I'll survive again. Let's go in, shall we?"  
  
Draco sat up slowly. "It's only ten to seven."  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit hungry now. We could still catch supper if we hurry."  
  
Harry stood up, and without waiting for a reply from Draco, started walking toward the castle.  
  
All through dinner, Draco kept an eye on Harry from his table. Although Harry was on the bench facing in Draco's direction, he didn't make any effort to look over at the Slytherin table. In fact, it looked more like he was making the effort not to look over at the Slytherin table. Draco frowned. What did all this mean? Why was Harry acting so oddly all of the sudden? And why had he been blushing like some girl that he'd just given the eye to?  
  
-and then it hit him like a rogue bludger. Harry liked him. Harry liked him?! No wonder he'd acted so distant. Draco didn't know whether to feel flattered, vexed or astonished. He settled on 'confused' as the right emotion for the moment and decided he would work it out later... if he was indeed correct about Harry's feelings. Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

"Ron, pleeeeeeeeeease."  
  
"Go away, Gin."  
  
"But I need help!"  
  
"Ask Harry, then," Ron said, flipping the page in his Quidditch magazine and scratching at his full stomach.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms. "He's working on Transfiguration homework for a test. I just need a bit of practice out on the pitch. I just need some help from my talented big brother."  
  
Ron looked up at Ginny who gave him hopeful puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It's dark out."  
  
"We've got a few hours before curfew... And what if I have to play Quidditch in the dark someday?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Anyhow, tryouts are more than ten months away."  
  
"I need all the practice I can get. You do want a Weasley to be on the team next year, don't you?" Ginny stared hard at Ron. "Wouldn't want the tradition to be broken, would you?"  
  
That did it. Ron threw his magazine down with a sigh and looked to Hermione and Harry.   
  
"I'll be back. Don't do anything fun without me." Ginny burst into a big smile and tugged Ron out the door saying, "Thank you thank you thank you-"  
  
Harry laughed, but then frowned as Hermione turned a piece of parchment into a large canvas. Grumpily, he turned back to his work and attempted to transfigure a pillow into a chair, with little luck.  
  
"I still want to know where you were yesterday," Harry said to Hermione casually, breaking the silence. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me why you were avoiding Malfoy after supper."  
  
Harry started chewing on his lip and nudged at the pillow (which had sprouted two legs and one arm) with his wand.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Not so curious now, are you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "If I tell you... You won't freak out?"  
  
Hermione looked torn between her own curiousity and her insistence that nothing important had happened while she was absent from Life Drawing. She glanced over to the nearest table where Seamus was sitting with Neville and Dean, and then to the chairs by the fire, currently occupied by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Alright, then," she said. "Let's take a walk."  
  
Harry gave his pathetic 'chair' a kick and followed Hermione to the portrait. After walking around the castle for a while in silence, wondering who should begin, they found themselves at the Astronomy tower.  
  
"Shall we go up?" Harry gestured and Hermione nodded her consent. Once out in the open, they sat down against the wall.  
  
"You first," they said together, then burst into laughter.  
  
"I'll go first," Hermione said. "But you have to promise not to freak out, too."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Alright. After I left Defense class, Ron followed me. He wanted to apologize, but I was pretty angry and tried to ditch him. You know that secret room that just... appears?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "The Come and Go room, you mean? Otherwise known as the Snog and Shag room?"  
  
He couldn't tell in the darkness, but he was sure Hermione was bright red.  
  
"The Room of Requirement," she said with emphasis, "just happened to show up when I was trying to dodge Ron. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough and he followed me in. Although... I suppose I should now be saying fortunately."  
  
"I knew it," Harry exclaimed. "The sexual tension between you and Ron has become unbearable these past few years, you know. It's about time."  
  
"But we didn't," Hermione said. "We didn't have... we didn't shag or anything."  
  
Harry smiled. "I didn't think so, I was just teasing. So, what did you do then."  
  
"I hit him."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then he kissed me... then I hit him."  
  
"Only you, Hermione. It mustn't have been very hard. He looks quite alright to me."  
  
"Concealing spell," she whispered, and then both started giggling. "I apologized afterwards. I hadn't meant to... I just was so shocked. And pleased." She smiled at Harry. "I'm very pleased. He said he always liked my fiery side."  
  
"I'm glad for you two. I just don't get why it has to be a secret."  
  
"I suppose it doesn't. It's more that I'm not used to this. Viktor was the closest thing I had to a boyfriend. I'm just afraid of what all the girls will say."  
  
"They'll say, 'It's about time Granger and Weasley started snogging.'"  
  
Hermione smacked Harry's arm, but was smiling.  
  
"Alright," she said. "I've spilled the beans. It's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."  
  
Harry stopped smiling. Hermione's story had made him momentarily forget about Draco. Now he felt uneasy again.  
  
"Why I was ignoring Draco?"  
  
"Ummhmm."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, we were down at the lake at the beginning of supper. Just talking and such. And he said something really nice. Unexpectedly sweet."  
  
"That's hard to believe. He's never sweet to you."  
  
"I know," Harry said. "Then he turned to look at me and it felt like my stomach had jumped out of my mouth and started dancing all over the grass."  
  
"Oooooh," Hermione observed. "It's beginning to make sense."  
  
"I don't know what to do. He's just so... handsome. Not to mention fun, and apparently he can be delightful when he wants to be."  
  
"Harry," Hermione started slowly. "He's... Isn't he...?"  
  
"Isn't he what," Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Isn't he straight?"  
  
"And that would be the problem." There was a silence.  
  
Hermione shifted and looked at him. "I know this really sucks, but you have to just ignore it I suppose. There doesn't seem to be much you can do about it."  
  
Harry sighed and then laughed bitterly. "I suppose I half hoped you'd have a solution."  
  
"Even Hermione the Brain has her limitations," she said softly. "I'm sorry. Be careful with yourself, alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Alright."

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and Harry was wandering down to the kitchens to see Dobby and to get some comfort food. After trying to sleep for an hour, he had given up. He pulled the Invisibility cloak tightly around him and wandered down the stairs to the hallway. At the end of the hall he tickled the pear and opened the portrait. Quietly, he slipped inside and closed the entrance. When he pulled off the cloak and turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hey, Lin. Down for a snacky snack?" He was laying on top of the duplicate Ravenclaw table on his stomach with a bowl of strawberries.  
  
Harry glared. "Don't call me Lin." Then as an afterthought, "Or Linda, for that matter... Nancy."  
  
Draco smirked at him and gestured with his head for Harry to join. As Harry sat down on the bench, Dobby came rushing forward with a few other house elves standing behind him. He was wearing a pair of large bathing shorts held up with red suspenders, one blue sock with keys and one white sock with pink flamingos.  
  
"Harry Potter has come at last! Dobby is wondering when Harry Potter would come to see him! Would Harry like his usual?"  
  
Draco cocked his head. "You have a usual?"  
  
Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah?"  
  
Dobby was staring up at Harry expectantly, unblinking. Harry smiled and nodded. Without delay, Dobby ran off and back again a few moments later with a rather large slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby."  
  
"Anything for Harry Potter, sir. Just let Dobby know if you require anything else, sir."  
  
Harry nodded again and then took a bite of cake.  
  
"That is a lot of chocolate for one little Gryffindor," Draco drawled. Harry swallowed the piece.  
  
"Yeah, well. It cheers me up."  
  
Draco looked dubiously at Harry. "What do you need cheering up for? I thought I did a pretty good job of that earlier."  
  
Harry half smiled. "I'm just feeling a bit down."  
  
"I could hex you if it'd make you feel better."  
  
"No, thanks." Harry rested his head on his left hand and jabbed at the cake.  
  
Draco shifted to one side. "If Snape's getting you this down then maybe you should-"  
  
"It's not Snape," Harry cut him off. "I'm feeling lonely. You know what I just found out?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Hermione and Ron finally got together."  
  
"'bout time." Harry chuckled gloomily at this.  
  
"Yeah, it is. But now that makes me a third wheel."  
  
Before he could stop himself, Draco said, "You always have me, Potter."  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes for a second before looking away. A pink tinge crossed his cheeks. "Er... Thanks."  
  
Draco cursed himself for his tactlessness. He was even surer that Harry had a thing for him now. Harry finished his cake in silence. No more than five seconds after he was done, another house elf ran forward to take the plate away while yet another ran up with a glass of milk. Draco looked at him incredulously for a moment.  
  
"Come here often?"  
  
"Shut up, Nan."  
  
Draco heaved himself up and hopped to the floor. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. "It's going on midnight."  
  
"Oh, pish posh. You can sleep in Arithmancy tomorrow."  
  
Harry followed Draco out onto the grounds and they started off towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Just to Hagrid's and back," Harry said. Draco nodded. They were both under the Invisibility cloak, and therefore moving pretty slowly. It had taken some convincing to get Harry to agree to them both being under it. Draco supposed he didn't want to get too close.  
  
After a moment, Draco said, "Why don't you just start up with Blaise again? I'll give my approval this time, eh?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I've noticed that he's had his eye on Padma Patil for a while."  
  
"Padma?"  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I settled his bi-curiousity for him, or maybe you did. Anyhow, he's not my type really."  
  
Draco made a tisking noise. "Picky picky."  
  
"Well, I don't want to end up with just anyone."  
  
When they reached Hagrid's pumpkin patch, they turned back around. Draco elbowed Harry. "Hey, how about this. I'm throwing a cheer up party in your honour. Tomorrow night, at midnight."  
  
"You are, are you?" Harry rubbed his side where Draco had jabbed him. "Where at?"  
  
"The lake. Invite Weasel and company."  
  
"And just what will we be doing at the lake?"  
  
"Skinny dipping."  
  
Harry stopped so abruptly that Draco nearly walked out from under the cloak. "Excuse me?"  
  
"It's a Slytherin bloke tradition. First Friday in November. It's a bit chilly, but we've always done it. Except this year I won't be inviting Crabbe and Goyle. Doubt they'd come anyway, the oafs. So seeing it'd just be me and Blaise, and two never make for a good party, I figure why not invite out some courageous Gryffindors?" Draco knew how wicked he was being, but he couldn't help himself. If Harry did like him, he would be putting him in a very difficult situation, which he could never resist. If Harry didn't like him, then they'd just have good fun.  
  
"Er... I don't-"  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Don't tell me you've gone goody."  
  
"Sounds great," said Harry, sounding like it was anything but. "We'll be there."

* * *

I hope you are enjoying it... I hope you are enjoying the twist... I hope you aren't going to kill me because of the twist... Apologies to all the SS/HP fans out there. I'm one myself, but I go where inspiration leads me. 


	9. A Second Press Junket Interlude

Hey everyone. I know I did a big twist on the story, so I decided it's time for another PRESS JUNKET to let you in on my brain. So here goes:  
  
ADVENTURES IN LIFE DRAWING PRESS JUNKET 2!  
  
(The crowd of reporters settle down into their seats and take out their quills, ready to ask their questions. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Sirius and Snape all file into the room and take their seats at the front, all taking turns to glare at Davenrood, who has made them assemble here to share the precious secrets of their lives with strangers.)  
  
PRESS: Harry, we thought that you liked Snape. Has this changed?  
  
HARRY: "Not exactly... I still think he's good looking, and I still think there has to be more to him than meets the eye, but the fact remains that he'd never have me. He hates me, he's a bastard to me, and he thinks I'm an idiot kid. Something crazy would have to happen before I'd attempt to start anything with him."  
  
PRESS: Crazy things happen all the time... right? RIGHT?!  
  
RON: "Err... yeah. You could say that again. It is DAVENROOD writing this, afterall."  
  
(The reporters lets out a releived sigh.)  
  
PRESS: So there is a possibility of something happening between Snape and Harry?  
  
HERMIONE: "Who knows... uncloud your mind! Look into the future!" (laughs good-humoredly)  
  
PRESS: A two-part question for Draco. Firstly, you are straight, aren't you?  
  
DRACO: "I thought we answered this in the last Press Conference... (sighs) Yes, I am straight."  
  
PRESS: Second, since you are straight, why are you so interested in the fact that Harry likes you?  
  
DRACO: "I'm just new to the idea of a guy having a crush on me. If Harry does have a crush on me, that is. Seeing as I haven't directly asked him, I have no way of knowing for sure. I'm not a mind reader, you know."  
  
PRESS: Snape, why are you such a bastard to Harry?  
  
SNAPE: "It's a long story. I'd be willing to get over it if Potter wasn't such a disrespectful, sarcastic brat with no regard for rules."  
  
PRESS: You mean... like Draco?  
  
SNAPE: "Draco is a nice young man who is a hard worker and can do no wrong. Except he seems to have hit his head because I don't know what he sees in Potter. Potter is going to be a bad influence. I can tell."  
  
PRESS: Draco, this may be beating the dead flying horse, but are you sure that you maybe aren't bisexual? You seem awfully fond of Harry.  
  
DRACO: "For the love of all that is sacred! He's my friend. Of course I'm fond of him! But that doesn't mean that I'm looking for more out of it."  
  
PRESS: And that is why you invited Harry to go skinny dipping?  
  
DRACO (turning red): "Well - I - you see... I thought... Oh, sod off!"  
  
(He throws his fist down against the table and runs out.)  
  
HARRY (to the press): "Where did you all get your training? The Rita Skeeter School for Nosing Into People's Business?" (He gets up and leaves, along with a disgruntled Ron and Hermione.)  
  
HERMIONE: "I'm leaving before they start asking about me and Ron."  
  
PRESS: Remus, what is the Wizarding community's take on homosexuality?  
  
REMUS: "I'd say it's generally accepted."  
  
SIRIUS: "We've never had the problems that you hear about Muggles having. I think it's because Wizards and Witches know what it's like to be looked down upon and thought of as freaks of nature."  
  
REMUS: "Although I wish they felt that way about those with lycanthropy."  
  
SNAPE: "Better gay than a werewolf."  
  
(Sirius and Remus both glare at Snape. Sirius removes a photo from his pocket.)  
  
SIRIUS: "Oh... what's this? Is anyone interested in seeing this? I promise you that it's juicy!"  
  
PRESS: Ten galleons!  
  
SNAPE (his eyes bulging): "No! You dirty... Twenty galleons!"  
  
PRESS: Fifty!  
  
SNAPE: "Seventy five!"  
  
PRESS: One hundred!  
  
SNAPE: "One hundred and fifty galleons!"  
  
SIRIUS: "Sold!" (He hands it to Snape, whispering) Don't worry, I still have others."  
  
(Snape looks murderous.)  
  
PRESS: One last question. Davenrood, why are you doing this to us?!  
  
DAVENROOD: Because I think the new plot idea was more entertaining than the old one. I know some SS/HP fans will be upset. Heck, I'm an SS/HP fan. But I'm trying to write this where I can go with the new idea and still throw some sshp action in. Will this be appeasing at all, SS/HP fans? Let me know in a review so I can get the next chapter up!!! Thanks for coming out!  
  
(Snape, Sirius and Remus all raise an eyebrow at Davenrood.)  
  
SIRIUS: You're welcome, although I don't know what us coming out of the closet has to do with anything. 


	10. Finding Out

A Disclaimer Song: I own my face. I own a shoe or two. But I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, la la ooooooooh!

A/N: Hi all. okay, just a few words. Here it is after a very, very, very long break. I don't even know if anyone wanted me to continue it, but here it is. I will not be recategorizing the story under the characters of Harry and Draco, even though someone requested it. Yes, you have a point, but I don't think this database created the character listings as a pairing-finder, so I'm leaving it. I'm sorry if this distresses you. I still think that Severus has as much right to be the second character listed as Draco. Because he's still a main character wink wink. just as main as Draco... erm... wink wink. COUGH COUGH! WINK! NUDGE! But yet again, I'm very sorry if you are disappointed in the turn, but I'm going with my heart and not what I think will please my readers, because as it turns out, lots of you say you will still be reading. So thanks to those folks. At any rate, I think we'll be seeing more than one pairing, and now I'm done with all the hinting. I hate hinting.

AND NOW THE STORY!

Chapter Eight: Finding Out

"I'm not breaking any rules, Harry," Neville said with his arms crossed. "If we got caught and then my grandmother heard about it..."

Harry was pulling his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. "We won't get caught, Nev."

"I'm tired anyhow," Neville continued. As if to punctuate the statement, he got into bed and pulled up his covers. "So go on, it's alright."

Harry sighed. He'd figured that he wouldn't be able to convince all the guys to go skinny dipping with Slytherins. Dean was also flat out refusing.

"I don't trust Malfoy as far as I could throw a Hungarian Horntail. I don't care how much he hangs out with you, he's still a Slytherin." Dean crossed his arms. "I don't think you should go. It's a set up."

"Look," Ron said. "No one is warier of Malfoy than me, and I'm going. I don't see the big deal. Harry trusts Malfoy... and I trust Harry. Besides I'm not letting him go alone."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron."

"I'm going, too."

Harry and Ron turned to look at Seamus.

"Really?" Harry smiled. "Well, great. Then we'd better get going. It's almost midnight."

Seamus and Ron followed Harry out of the room, with a little wave to Dean and Neville.

"Stick in the muds, they are," Seamus said. "Breaking the rules is an integral part of our Hogwarts education."

Several minutes later, Harry, Seamus and Ron were moving along the grounds to the lake. In the distance, they could see Malfoy and Blaise sitting on the grass around the edge of the lake, looking around for the rest of their party. They approached them as silently as possible. When they were right behind the Slytherin pair, they all three yelled as loud as possible.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Draco jumped to his feet and turned around like a madman. His eyes were wide open, but a moment later he glared and reached forward, grabbing the air.

Harry doubled over with laughter, tumbling out of the cloak and onto the ground.

"Very funny, guys," Blaise said. He looked a bit spooked in the moonlight, but was smiling.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces," Ron said, pulling the cloak off and dropping it on the ground. "I will remember that forever."

Draco crossed his arms. "Alright, boys. Tonight is the night you become men. That lake is freezing and the last one in is a Hufflepuff!"

All the boys laughed and started unbuttoning shirts and pulling off shoes. Seamus was the first out of his clothes, followed closely by Malfoy. They started running towards the lake, both intent on being the first in. But at the sight of Draco's naked backside, Harry suddenly didn't feel like taking off his pants, and rather felt like finding a big book to cover his crotch. Ron threw his boxers to the ground and looked over at Harry.

"Come on mate... don't want to be the last in."

Blaise had just jumped in after Seamus and Draco, who were both shaking with the cold.

"Come on, P-Potty and Weasle," Draco yelled. "The water's f-f-f-f-fine!"

"You go on, Ron," Harry said, sitting with his hands over his lap. "My head hurts a bit. I'll just sit for a while, alright?"

Ron looked warily at Harry.

"Is it your scar? I thought it hadn't hurt since-"

"No," Harry said quickly before Ron started a rant. "It's just a headache. I'll, erm, join you in a moment."

Ron gave him a hard look before shrugging and running to the lake. Soon all four boys were laughing and splashing around in the freezing water. Harry sighed as he watched them romp around. As much as he tried not to, he kept looking at Draco's body. He had well defined muscles, but wasn't shaped like a refrigerator. He was the perfect build for a Seeker, slim and lanky. Harry could feel his erection pressing against his pants. Feeling his face get hotter, he forced himself to look down at the ground and no where else. A minute later, he felt someone standing beside him, but he didn't look up.

"This is what I get for throwing a party for you, eh? You sitting by yourself and sulking about who knows what."

Harry shrugged. Without thinking he turned and looked to the side that Draco was standing on, only to get a close up of Draco's manhood. His brain went blank, and he was frozen in place. Draco looked down at Harry looking at his crotch.

"Pretty magnificent, eh? I know I'm rather proud of little Draco-"

"Nice night," Harry said a bit loudly as he snapped his head in the other direction. Draco shrugged, unseen by Harry, and sat down on top of his pile of clothes.

"I suppose. Seriously, what's wrong. Come swimming."

Harry shook his head. "I don't really feel like it."

"Come on, or I'll throw you in."

"It's too cold."

"Poppycock," Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm. Harry blushed furiously at the sound of his friend saying 'cock' even if it wasn't in the right context. With some difficulty, Draco pulled the struggling man to his feet. "Off with those pants, Mr. Potter."

Draco grabbed the waist band of Harry's jeans and unbuttoned the top button while Harry wildly shoved at Draco's hands.

"Stop!"

"What's wrong, Linda? Afraid you don't measure up-"

Draco suddenly let go of Harry's pants, a blush on his face. He had accidently brushed against Harry's errection and now understood the other's desire... to be left alone. One thought entered his mind- the erection was most likely because of him.

"I'm, er... sorry." Draco scratched his head, looking quite embarrassed.

Harry looked away. "It's okay. I- well... the problem's going away now."

Harry could already feel the errection fading with his increased embarrasment. He glanced down to the lake where the other guys were still water fighting. Harry knew he couldn't stay out of the lake for too long before they'd start wondering what was wrong with him, and he definately didn't want anyone to know he was getting stiff while they had their clothes off. More than one person could take it the wrong way.

Draco was still looking off into the distance as he spoke. "So, er..."

"Yeah," Harry agreed to nothing at all. He slowly took off his clothes and walked toward the lake without looking at Draco. Draco, on the other hand, was watching Harry walk away. Without deliberation, he decided that Harry was very nice to look at. He wasn't quite sure what had made him think it, but at the moment, he didn't care. After Harry jumped in, Draco broke into a gallop and splashed after him.

"Shite," shouted Harry with a laugh. "It's f-f-freezing!"

"Colder than McGonnagal's tits," Seamus said, splashing some water at Harry. The boys all laughed and horsed around under the moonlight. After a while longer, just about when they all started to turn blue around the lips, they ran up to their piles of clothes and layed down to air dry.

"I can't believe you do that every year," Ron said to Blaise as he pulled on his boxers. "I always thought Slytherins were nutters."

"Yeah, well now you've done it, too," Blaise replied. "So I suppose you can share in our little treat."

At that, he pushed his book bag into the center and opened it. Inside were easily more than a dozen medium sized bottles.

"What's that, butter beer?" Harry leaned forward and pulled out a bottle. The label said 'Fire Whiskey' in large flaming letters that flickered like a real blaze.

"This ought to warm us up, eh fellas?" Seamus grabbed a bottle and popped it open. "Bottoms up."

The rest of the boys popped open their bottles and started taking swigs of the drink. It burned all the way down their throats, and Ron started coughing, but they each finished their bottle. Blaise, who finished first, started drinking a second one. They began talking about all sorts of things, eventually leading to girls and sex.

"I'm this close to bedding Padma," Blaise said, his words a trifle slurred. "I swear, this close." He held up his thumb and forefinger as Ron shook his head.

"No way, Blaise. She's an ice queen. Both of the Patil twins are. Harry, you remember when we took them to the Yule Ball? Ice queens, definitely."

Harry, who had only had the one fire whiskey, was only feeling slightly buzzed. He leaned lazily on his stomach between Ron and Draco, playing with a strand of his hair. "Yeah, of course I remember," he finally answered. "Except, I don't think they would have given us the cold shoulder if we'd danced with them. Not that I really give a damn about that now."

Seamus frowned. "Sorry, mate. I wasn't thinking about- that."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care. You lot like girls, so you talk about them. Don't worry about me, I'm a big-"

Harry cut off as a loud rumbling inturrupted him. He looked in the direction of the noise to discover that Blaise had drifted into sleep and was now snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

"That," Draco said, "Would be the sign that it's time to leave."

The Gryffindor boys stood up and put on the remainder of their clothing as Draco tried to shake his fellow Slytherin awake, but to no avail. He frowned and scratched his head.

"This could be a problem," Draco said. "I can't leave him here, but I can't sneak back with him passed out."

Harry looked down at his invisibility cloak apprehensively.

"I suppose you could borrow-"

"Hey," Seamus said, "I'm not getting caught."

Draco sighed. "Did you bring your map, Harry?"

The other shook his head. "No, I suppose I've gotten lazy about sneaking around lately."

Draco rubbed his eyes and flopped down with frustration. "Shite. Wake up, you dumb oaf."

Blaise only groaned as Draco gave him a shove.

"Alright," Harry said, finally. "I'll take Seamus and Ron back to Gryffindor tower under the cloak and then come back for you and Blaise. We can carry him between us."

Draco looked up to Harry. "Really? Thanks, mate. You aren't so bad after all."

Harry gave him a curt nod as a reply. Even with Blaise between them, he knew that he and Draco would be awfully close under the cloak. With that, the Gryffindor's set off for their tower, leaving Draco and Blaise by the lake. While they were gone, Draco forced on the rest of Blaises clothing and pondered the evening. What had he felt earlier when he'd looked at Harry? Harry was attractive, any man, straight or gay, could see that. But was he attracted to Harry, or just making an objective observation? At any rate, the thought of being attracted to another man was a new one. In the middle of Draco's thoughts, Harry suddenly appeared out of thin air, and he jumped.

"Sorry," Harry said, a smile playing on his lips. "Let's go."

He helped Draco pull Blaise up from the grass and, after a muttered levicorpus, draped the cloak over them with some help from the other.

"Thank again, Harry," Draco said, looking at Harry around Blaise's gaping mouth. It was funny how the man still looked graceful even while passed out. "I didn't fancy being caught, especially with this drunkard. Snape may favour me, but he'd still have a lot to say about this."

"He'd probably have more to say about you hanging out with golden boy in the middle of the night," Harry mused. They chuckled as they moved up toward the school. Harry had a firm grip on his wand, which was pointed at Blaise, and Draco kept a hold on the cloak to make sure it didn't blow off of them. Moving in this manner, they eventually made it to the dungeons and the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks, mate," Draco said as he pulled the cloak away. "Er, you could come in for a bit, if you wanted."

"I- " Harry started.

"You could help me get him into bed. I mean, put him in bed."

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment. Draco was looking at him... expectantly? hopefully? It was hard to tell.

"Er, alright then," Harry finally said. Draco gave the password ("asphyxiation") and the two walked inside with Blaise floating in before them. Soon, they had him tucked into bed and they returned to the common room. The clock above the fireplace put the time at three in the morning.

"Harry," said Draco, as the other was heading for the exit. "I wanted to know- out of curiousity sake -what was it like when you first, you know, realized you liked blokes."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Against his better judgement, he was starting to hope... No. He shouldn't. He turned around and perused Draco's face. He looked serious. With a sigh, he returned and sat down on the couch. With a small smirk, Draco lit the fire and sat next to him.

"Why," asked Harry suspiciously. Draco shrugged.

"One wonders these things, sometimes. It's perfectly natural, you know." He was starting to sound defensive.

"Yes, well, I suppose," Harry replied. "At any rate, I've gotten this question from a few other guys. Seamus asked me once. Doubt he ever made any use of the information."

Draco snorted. Seamus had dated as many girls as he could get his hands on.

"Okay," he said, "Get to it."

Harry sighed again. "Well, I suppose it started with looking. I liked to look at other guys; I found them attractive. But at first, because it's always made out to be the normal thing, I still tried to think of girls sexually. But in the back of my mind, I was always adding men into the picture. I tried to stop thinking about blokes, but the more I tried not to, the more I thought of them. After a while I just gave in to the fantasies. It was then that I finally allowed myself to crush on a guy. Blaise was one of my first crushes. I would try to imagine what it would be like to kiss another guy, and that really... well... turned me on, you know?"

"No," said Draco with an eyebrow raised. "I don't."

Harry laughed, trying to hide his disappointment. _Disappointment I shouldn't be feeling._ "I suppose not," was what he said out loud.

Draco leaned back against the couch's arm and stared hard at Harry. Who said that it was much different kissing another man, anyway? Why not? Wait- what? He cleared his throat loudly and looked into the fire instead. Harry stretched his legs awkwardly, wondering whether or not he should just go. He was about to stand when Draco asked him another question.

"How did you know it wasn't just- curiousity? Haven't you ever wondered something so much that it just nagged at you until you had to try it?"

Harry considered this. "I guess I know what you mean. I don't know. I think I just knew deep down. And besides, after having Blaise's tongue in my mouth for the first time, I was pretty sure about what my body was doing."

"So, you're saying that you just have to find out, then?"

"Well, not really," Harry said, his brow furrowed. He turned to face Draco. "I meant more that-"

Was it just him, or was Draco's face getting closer to his? His heart began to pound a little quicker.

"What are you d-"

"Finding out."


	11. Orientation

A/N:

Woooweee. Has it been a long time. I'm sorry that I'm the worst updater ever. This is a bit short, I think, but I wanted to do something :) Also, please note that I raised the rating from T to Mature. This one has some adult language, and I think the rest are going to be much much dirtier than I'd originally planned, I'm sure, to your great joy ;) At any rate, this is for Belldandy, because if she hadn't sent me a message asking that I update with just SOMETHING, this chapter wouldn't be up at all for a long time. I hope you like it!

RECAP!

Draco leaned back against the couch's arm and stared hard at Harry. Who said that it was much different kissing another man, anyway? Why not? Wait- what? He cleared his throat loudly and looked into the fire instead. Harry stretched his legs awkwardly, wondering whether or not he should just go. He was about to stand when Draco asked him another question.

"How did you know it wasn't just- curiosity? Haven't you ever wondered something so much that it just nagged at you until you had to try it?"

Harry considered this. "I guess I know what you mean. I don't know. I think I just knew deep down. And besides, after having Blaise's tongue in my mouth for the first time, I was pretty sure about what my body was doing."

"So, you're saying that you just have to find out, then?"

"Well, not really," Harry said, his brow furrowed. He turned to face Draco. "I meant more that-"

Was it just him, or was Draco's face getting closer to his? His heart began to pound a little quicker.

"What are you d-"

"Finding out."

Chapter Nine: Orientation

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered except the weight against his chest, the hands grabbing his shoulders and the mouth crushed against his own. Harry felt as if he were lost and found all at once. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was on a couch in the Slytherin common room, pushed up against the arm rest and nearly straddled by one Draco Malfoy. If he'd had a moment to think, he would have thought it a very odd and unlikely situation. But he didn't have a moment to think at all.

Draco, on the other hand, was thinking a million thoughts at once. Most of them were centered on how amazing and scandalous it was to be kissing Harry Potter, let alone another man, in a room where anyone could walk in. The rest of the thoughts were variations on, 'What the hell am I thinking?' Despite this, he didn't object when Harry pulled him closer until Draco was straddling his lap. He almost did object, though, as the other drew his mouth away, but his protest soon died when the mouth was relocated to the spot between his ear and his collarbone. As Harry expertly nibbled and licked at the tender spot, Draco ran his hands up the front of Harry's shirt. The feel of skin made him shudder with excitement.

"Harry," he said softly, breathy. "Harry, I think I'm going insane."

Harry trailed up to Draco's earlobe and lightly slid his tongue along the edge. "How so," he breathed into the other's ear.

"I'm not- I don't know what to think."

Pressing his lips on Draco's jaw, Harry suddenly gripped the other's hips and drew their groins together. He knew he was rushing it, but he couldn't help himself, and Draco didn't push away. "Don't think."

Draco arched back at the sensation. He was trying to speak, but nothing intelligible was voiced.

"Just feel," said Harry, slowly moving against him. His gaze drew Draco in for another kiss. He felt intoxicated by their actions, or maybe it was the residual buzz from the firewhiskey. The firewhiskey...

Harry pushed Draco off of him and stood up. His head rushed with the sudden movement. Draco was panting and red faced.

"What's wrong? What'd I do?"

Harry shook his head. "I shouldn't have let you."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because you've been drinking," Harry hissed. "You weren't thinking."

"Bullocks," Draco said as he stood up. "I've been thinking plenty. I've been wondering what it would be like-"

"Wondering about it and doing it aren't even on the same page, Draco. No! They're not even in the same bloody book." Harry turned and faced the fire. Draco looked crossly at Harry's back.

"Look," he started. "I might be slightly buzzed still, but I knew what I was doing when I kissed you."

"Did you," muttered Harry.

"Yes I did. I wanted to. I don't know how long I've wanted to. Maybe deep down I always did."

Harry snorted, but Draco moved up behind him and tentatively put a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing the other to sigh.

"I don't think you know what you want," Harry said. "I don't think you've thought about where this goes."

He turned around grimly. Draco looked confused.

"About where what goes?"

Harry shook his head. "Alright. Fact number one, I'm gay. Fact number two, assuming that you aren't a fathead liar, you like fucking girls, which makes you, more or less, a straight guy that somehow got a little bicurious."

Draco frowned. "You think this is bicuriousity?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "Okay Draco... let's talk about what comes after this. You want to fuck me? Or maybe you want me to fuck you?" He grabbed Draco's wrist and steered him around until he was against the wall and pressed his semi-hard bulge against Draco's ass. "I could shove my hard penis into your tight, little ass, if you want. Does that make you hot, or is the panic beginning to kick in?" Draco didn't say anything. The room was filled with their heated breathing. "Or maybe," Harry continued, turning Draco around and then dropping to his knees, "Maybe, you want my mouth around your cock. Would you let me suck you off and then return the favour? Would you get on your knees for me, or does the thought make your stomach turn?"

Draco's face burned redder as he gazed down upon Harry's angry face.

"I-"

"You what?"

"I don't know." It almost sounded like Draco was choking back a sob. Harry let go of the other's wrist and stood.

"That's what I thought. Go to bed, Draco. Forget it happened. It shouldn't have happened. I suppose you'll hate me in the morning."

Before Draco could muster up a reply, Harry was gone.


	12. Impudence

A/N: Strangely enough, reader Lee guessed what I was about to be up to in the review section. Way to read my mind or telepathically send me your thoughts. Or maybe we both just know where it's at...

ALSO! Due to rating restrictions, a much much dirtier version of this chapter can be found at the site mentioned in my bio.

ALSO! I don't like to say much because I like to have some element of surprise in my stories, but I'd just like to tell all H/D fans not to start hating me yet. Because you might try. But wait until the whole story is finished before you decide that ;)

Rrrrrecap!

"I don't know." It almost sounded like Draco was choking back a sob. Harry let go of the other's wrist and stood.

"That's what I thought. Go to bed, Draco. Forget it happened. It shouldn't have happened. I suppose you'll hate me in the morning."

Before Draco could muster up a reply, Harry was gone.

Chapter Ten: Impudence

Once Harry was out of the Slytherin common room he leaned his forehead against the dungeon wall and tried to calm down. He felt like he was smoldering with anger - at himself, Draco, the entire situation. How was he supposed to face him in class tomorrow? He straightened up and started to walk away when he heard approaching footsteps and suddenly realized he'd forgotten something very important. The cloak.

Harry looked around frantically for a doorway to duck into, or something to hide behind but there was nothing down the long narrow hall.

"Lumos," said a deep, growling voice, belong to the only person it could belong to: Snape. "If it isn't Harry Potter, everyone's hero," he spat out. "Just what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing down here?"

Harry began to mutter his explanation but Snape cut him off.

"Never mind that. Follow me this instant."

As they made their way to Snape's office, Harry felt his anger burn to the highest intensity. Snape opened the door and nearly threw him inside. Harry spun around as the door slammed.

"Out with it, now. What do you think you're doing at this unholy hour in the dungeons? And don't you _dare_ say you were taking a leisurely stroll."

Snape, who was still a bit taller than the other, loomed over Harry menacingly, but Harry was not in the mood to be intimidated.

"What was I doing?" He drew himself up to his full height. "Alright. I was snogging your favourite student in the Slytherin common room. He asked me in and then he begged for it."

Snape's eyes flickered and narrowed.

"I won't have you lying to me," he said dangerously. "Tell me the truth."

"He was falling all over himself for a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth."

Harry knew he was playing with fire, but the words came rushing out anyway. Snape looked like he was ready to either strangle him or ravage him. The two stared at each other for several moments before Snape stalked away.

"You think you can do as you please. Roam the school, go where you want, do what you will. Out there you may be the faultless hero of the wizarding world, but in my dungeons you are _nothing_. You are less than nothing."

"Never the less, it's true," Harry said, his face growing redder. "Your opinions can't change the fact that one of your house invited me down here with less than noble intentions."

Harry knew it wasn't the complete truth, but he enjoyed the cold anger radiating from the potion master's being. Snape did not look at him.

"I can't pretend that I haven't noticed something of an... affinity developing between you and Draco, as abhorrent as that may be. And I can't say that I haven't heard of your inclination toward men."

Harry snorted. Snape turned to him abruptly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you ogling in that bloody waste of time class Lupin cooked up." Snape smirked as Harry looked away. He continued. "It's almost like you're infatuated with those who would degrade you. Or is it just by chance that you've chosen Slytherins time and time again?"

Harry fixed Snape with an icy glare. "Maybe I should look elsewhere. It would seem that Slytherins aren't capable where it _counts_."

The air between them was charged with fury and desire. Harry could feel his cock straining against his jeans and he knew that this had not failed to be noticed by Snape.

"Leave," Snape said in almost a whisper. "Now."

Harry moved not toward the door, but in the other's direction until he was merely inches away.

"I don't think you really want me to."

"Get . the hell . out."

Harry leaned forward. "Fuck . you."

Before another second could pass, Harry found himself being slammed against the stone wall with a bruising force. The potion master brought their lips together savagely, seizing a tuft of Harry's hair in one hand while shoving the other down the front of the Gryffindor's jeans. Harry could not stop himself from moaning into the older man's mouth. Snape tore his lips away.

"I'll show you who's fucking capable," Snape hissed in his ear. "You'll be the one begging, you little slut."

Snape let go of Harry's hair and quickly removed his jeans, shirt and underwear. He then did away with his own robe, letting it slide down his body. Harry watched as the black fabric hit the floor and he saw what had excited him so much in life drawing. He only got a quick glimpse before Snape pressed his naked body roughly against Harry's. Snape dug his nails into the flesh on Harry's hips and bit into his neck. Harry knew that there would be marks there for days to come. It hurt, but the sensation was not entirely unwanted.

Snape bent down and put Harry's legs over his shoulders one at a time. He then straightened up, scraping the other's back against the wall.

"Tell me you want me," Snape growled. Harry looked into the other's eyes, but was silent. Snape wrapped his long fingers firmly around the back of Harry's neck. "You want me."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes. Please."

Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped. In a moment of consideration, the master let the other man have a few seconds of adjustment before he began his motions. With each powerful thrust, Harry felt the wall raking against his back. Snape pulled a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking roughly.

"Oh, yes," Harry breathed.

"You are a little slut," Snape hissed at him. The more Snape said, degrading or not, the closer Harry felt to the edge.

"Keep talking," said Harry.

Snape was muttering a stream of degrading comments and filthy language into Harry's ear. Unexpectedly, he sunk his teeth into Harry's neck, causing the Gryffindor to release his pleasure. A few moments later, he finished with a grunt. Harry slid to the ground, his legs trembling.

"That was amazing," Harry finally said, breaking the silence. Snape spelled the mess off of his chest and picked up his robe.

"Now, get out."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Out," Snape said more loudly. "What did you think I was going to do? Cuddle you to sleep? Get out!"

Harry wasn't sure why he cared, but he felt rejected. "What if... what if I tell someone? What if I tell someone you forced me into it?"

Snape didn't even seem fazed. "You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" His blush deepened as Snape stalked towards him.

"Because you wanted it. Because you'll want it again. And, most of all, because you, little Gryffindor, would feel guilty for _lying_."

Harry raised his chin defiantly, but deep down he knew Snape was right on all accounts. True, the man had never treated him with respect, but that didn't warrant his complete ruin.

Snape bent down, picked up Harry's jeans and underwear and shoved them into the other's arms. "It's settled. Get out, or I'll give you a detention for your impudence."

Harry quickly dressed and exited the office. He was embarrassed, but that felt better than thinking about Draco. Once he returned to the dormitory, he fell into bed fully clothed, exhausted. He was ready to pass out, but suddenly a figure rushed toward him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

It was Ron. Harry moaned with annoyance and rolled over. Ron sat on the edge of his bed.

"No where."

"I couldn't sleep," Ron continued. "I thought for sure you were caught. What've you been doing?"

Harry shook his head. Ron sighed, and muttered muffliato in the direction of the other beds and then pulled the hangings.

"I wish you'd just tell me. Lumos."

Harry squinted against the light from Ron's wand.

"I was just in the dungeons. I'm fine."

Ron gasped. "You don't look fine. You look like you've been attacked."

Harry looked at the bruises on his arms, and then felt around his tender neck. He had forgotten to cast a concealment charm.

"I wasn't attacked," he muttered.

"Then what?" Ron shook his head. "Those look like... bite marks."

"Because they are."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You and Blaise didn't... after he dropped you like a hot cake?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry," Ron said in a warning tone. "You're always telling Hermione everything. Stop leaving me out."

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my homo-escapades..."

Ron crossed his arms. "You can't show up, looking like you do, and not tell me what happened."

Harry bit his lips. He didn't want anyone to know what had just happened between him and Snape. He wasn't completely ashamed of his actions, but he knew that even his best friends would judge him. He decided on half the truth.

"Okay. After I helped Draco put Blaise's drunk ass in bed, we were talking and he ended up kissing me."

Ron's mouth fell open, and a barrage of words came out. "You're kidding me. He did all that to you? I thought he was straight? What about when he kissed Hermione? It was a cover up after-"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "I'd just rather not talk about it. It didn't end well."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Let's just say that I think he was only curious, and I got a little angry."

"Ahhhh." Ron nodded his head with understanding. "Well, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, mate," Harry sighed. "I'm beat."

"Yeah," Ron replied, opening the curtain and moving back to his own bed. "Night."

"Night," Harry said in return. He took off his glasses and rolled over. There would be a lot to face in the morning.


	13. Malicious Borrowing

So I guess this story is back from the dead as well! Let's give it a whirl!

Chapter 11: Malicious Borrowing

"So," said Harry, turning to Ron. "How do I look? Did it work?"

Ron walked around Harry, appraising the effects of the concealment charm.

"Yeah, it worked. I can't tell that the little bastard tried to use you as a teething ring at all."

"Ron! Look, it wasn't exactly-"

"I stayed awake for a long time last night after you went to bed. I couldn't sleep and I just kept thinking about how bruised you looked. Maybe I didn't really think about it initially, but now I just think he took it too far." Ron pulled on a t shirt and turned to mess with his hair in a mirror.

Harry blushed with the shame of his half-truth. He wished there was another way to avoid telling his best friend about what had happened with Snape without incriminating Draco, but he knew he had to keep it to himself at all costs. No one could know the truth about last night.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm really okay, and I don't want you to say anything to anyone, alright?"

Ron looked darkly at Harry. "Yeah, alright," he said after a moment, hesitantly. "I'll keep it to myself. As long as you swear that you won't let anyone use you as a punching bag anymore."

Harry laughed. "That's rich coming from you," he said as they headed down for breakfast. "From what Hermione said you don't mind a little violence with your romance."

"Oi! Shut it!" Ron glanced around, but no one was paying them any mind. "Nix-nay on the orance-may…"

Harry paused for a second. "Don't you mean… oh, never mind."

* * *

At breakfast, Harry tried to keep his eyes from drifting over to the Slytherin table, but to no avail. Was he really such a glutton for punishment? Draco was sitting with Blaise, laughing uproariously over something, acting as if it was just another day, when just the previous night they were crossing lines they never knew had been drawn.

Draco was also doing his best to avert his gaze, pretend that nothing was different than it had been the previous day.

"Let's do it tonight," said Blaise. "We could see if Harper wants to tag along to do a little malicious borrowing."

It was another tradition, one that usually involved all of the Slytherins from their year, but, like their swimming tradition, now involved only Draco and Blaise. Every year the Slytherins plotted to steal, or maliciously borrow as they preferred to term it, an item from their head of house's office. Blaise noticed that Draco seemed to be hesitating.

"Come on… just because there's a smaller group this year doesn't mean we can't still have fun. I think Harper would be up for a little mischief in the night, and who knows? Maybe he'll keep our legacy alive next year. Besides, this isn't something that we can ask your little Gryffindor buddies to tag-"

"Yeah, tonight sounds good," Draco said, cutting him off. "Get Harper in on it. We'll meet down in the common room at midnight." His eyes flicked over to Harry across the room, and their gazes briefly met. Draco looked down quickly, concentrating on his eggs. "No need to assume that I have to do everything with Harry Potter."

* * *

"So, what are your plans for today, Harry?" Hermione took a sip of orange juice and dabbed her mouth demurely with a napkin. He noticed that she kept glancing at Ron and blushing, then pretending that she was wasn't glancing at him every five seconds. A lot of averted eyes today, then.

"I thought I'd visit with Remus and Sirius… if they aren't busy that is. I know when I'm not wanted," he said, inclining his head toward the two with a knowing look on his face.

Hermione opened her mouth in protest but Ron was faster.

"Thanks, mate," he said, a grin splashing across his face. He turned to Hermione and winked roguishly. "What are your plans for today, hot stuff?"

"Oh, really!" Hermione turned red as a beat and stood up suddenly. "Come on, Ginny. Lets study in the library. I can help you with your homework!" She seized the youngest Weasley's hand and yanked her from the table. Ginny waved helplessly at Harry and Ron as she was pulled into the hall.

Ron sighed and slumped forward. "Can I come with you, then?"

Harry and Ron were soon approaching the painting that covered the entrance to Remus and Sirius's chambers. The young woman in the painting was eating a pear from the next painting over.

"Oh, hello there! I see you've brought a friend today. Shall I see if the professors are decent," she purred, putting a lot of insinuation into the last word. Harry rubbed self-consciously at his neck.

"Er… yes, please."

The girl disappeared, returning a moment later with a large grin. "Enter, Harry Potter, plus one!" The portrait swung open and Ron snorted.

"Is she always that daft?"

Sirius was lounging with a book in one of the overstuffed chairs in the sitting room.

"Harry! Ron, good to see you. I hope you don't mind, but we've already another guest today. Maybe we can all have lunch, if Remus doesn't mind cooking up a feast for five. Let's go see," he said, getting up and moving to the small kitchen. Standing by the stove, drinking cups of tea, were Remus and the blonde man that Harry had seen in the photographs during his last visit.

"Hello," said Remus pleasantly. "Harry, Ron, this is my good friend Harth. Harth Fairchild. He's come for a most unexpected visit." He turned his attention to the blonde man. "I daresay, it was most difficult to get ahold of you when I needed a model earlier in the school year." He addressed Harry and Ron once more. "Harth is an international playboy, you see. One hardly knows where he'll be next, who he'll be charming… We can go years without contact and then suddenly, poof! There he is."

"Yes, there he is," Sirius repeated. Harry thought he detected a little bite to the comment. Could his godfather be jealous? Harry appraised the so-called "international playboy" and decided that this was certainly a man that could make one feel a bit inadequate. It was obvious that many years had passed since the photograph in the sitting room, but age had been kind to the blonde Adonis.

"At any rate, he's agreed to model now," Remus continued. "So that's good news, isn't it Harry? No more scathing comments from Professor Snape for you, at least not in my class."

Harry put his head down quickly, lest anyone noticed the redness that suddenly filled his cheeks. He was hoping to avoid any mention of Snape today, to avoid thinking about…that.

"Yes, yes," he said quickly. "Excellent news."

"What do you think, Rem. Shall we have the boys stay for lunch?" Sirius wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, a little possessively, thought Harry with a small smile.

"Of course," Remus said brightly. "I'll just need to make some adjustments to the menu…"

He shuffled over to the pantry and bent to examine a lower shelf. Harry couldn't help but notice Harth's ogling look.

"That's a tempting site, if I say so myself, eh Sirius?" Harth jerked his head in Remus's direction. Harry and Ron instantly looked off uncomfortably in different directions and Sirius glared.

"…but I think we should be able to manage from what we already have on hand," Remus finished, closing the door and clasping his hands together. He looked from Sirius to Harry to Ron and then finally Harth. "What?"

* * *

"I thought Sirius was going to avada kedavra him, zap! right there at the table," Ron exclaimed as the portrait closed behind them. They continued down the hall. "That Fairchild guy is surely the most inappropriate person I have ever met, and that's saying a lot considering I have four brothers _and_ we live with Seamus Finnigan. I think he might have been giving you the eye a bit, too."

"I can't believe he's going to be our new model," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well, better him than Snape, right? Better inappropriate than- Hey, there's Blaise and Malfoy."

Sure enough, they were walking toward Harry and Ron, deep in conversation. When they noticed the two Gryffindors, they paused and nodded.

"Harry, Weasel," Draco acknowledge them. "We would love to stop and chat, but we have important house business to attend to."

Draco started to walk off when suddenly, Ron's arm shot out and he caught him by the sleeve.

"That's all you have to say to us, to Harry, huh? Best you can do after what you did-"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, pulling at the ginger's arm, trying to loosen his grip. "Just leave it! You promised."

For a second, it looked like Ron wasn't going to loosen his grip. "Yeah, okay… I'll leave it. But you watch yourself, Malfoy." He released the other's sleeve with a shove and, after shooting a confusing look at Harry, stalked off down the hall.

"To what is he referring," asked Draco cautiously. Blaise looked back and forth between the two.

"Look," he said slowly. "I'm just going to run up to the owlry on my own. It looks like you have something important to discuss."

Draco and Harry barely noticed that Blaise had left.

"I asked you a question, Potter."

"Oh, it's Potter now, is it?"

"Never mind," Draco said, starring hard at Harry. "Just what did you tell him that has him so angry?"

"Nothing. He's just a bit hot-headed. I didn't tell him anything."

"Did you tell him what we did last night? What, do you go around bragging about-"

"I would do no such thing," Harry spat back. "I wouldn't do that to you. I-"

Draco was still staring at him with a discerning eye. Suddenly he seized Harry's arm and dragged him into the nearest classroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Finite incatatem," Draco whispered, pointing his wand at Harry. Instantly, all of his bruising and marks were visible.

"I thought so," the Slytherin said. "Your scar looked… wrong. I knew you must be using some sort of concealment charm. What happened to you?"

Harry looked down at the deep bruises on his arm and fluttered his hands up to cover his neck. "N-nothing. Look, it's none of your concern."

Draco looked appalled. "It is my concern when you've been… when I've been accused of doing something to everyone's favourite _hero_." He reached out and forced Harry's hands down from their position.

"Are those bite marks? Who did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry shouted. "What's it to you who wants me? You obviously don't anymore! Everything is wrong now. We probably should have never tried to be friends in the first place, and now it's all gone wrong."

Draco watched as Harry jetted toward the door, pulling out his wand on the way and reapplying the concealment charm. The door slammed shut with a resounding thud.

* * *

"You ready?" Harper peaked out of the Slytherin common room into the dungeon hall.

"More than," replied Draco shortly. Harper waved the all-clear and the three slipped out into the hallway. They stealthily made their way down the corridor until they reached Snape's office door.

"Alohomora," whispered Blaise. The lock popped and the three entered the room. "Lumos. Harper, get back out there, you're supposed to keep watch."

"Alright," he snapped. "I'm going…"

Blaise and Draco glanced around the office. "So… what shall we make off with this year? A precious book? His favourite quill?"

As the two debated the object that they should steal, a quiet curse was heard from outside the door.

"Someone's coming," Harper frantically whispered, "I'm getting out of here!"

Blaise and Draco cursed.

"Nox! Look, there's no where to hide in the hall. Get in the closet," Blaise said, "Quick!"

Blaise tugged the other swiftly in behind him and the two managed to pull the door mostly shut just as Snape swept in, turning on the lights with a swish of his wand. He was followed by… Harry? Draco had to hold back a gasp of surprised. He peered out intently through the cracked door.

"How often am I going to find you wandering around my dungeons, Potter?" Snape crossed his arms. "Back for more?"

More…?

Harry shrugged, doing his best to look nonchalant. He shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Did you come back to be fucked like a flop house whore?" A long finger reached out to lift Harry's face. The potions master could have burned through the other with his intent look.

"No rude words for me tonight, I see. Suddenly a good little Gryffindor… And I know what you want."

Draco watched in silent shock as Snape knelt in front of his friend, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Next came the underwear and then, yes. Draco could see that Harry did want this, whatever it was. He could feel Blaise shifting next to him uncomfortably, Blaise, who could hear but not see. As Snape did things with his tongue, Draco willed himself to close his eyes, but upon seeing the expression on Harry's face, he could not look away. He felt shocked, most certainly, but after that, he wasn't sure. Surely, this was against more rules than could be counted. And while he was no angel, surely he should do something, stop them. A slow anger began to boil up inside of him. So this was the one who had done that to Harry. His godfather had bruised and broken flesh, and now his horrid mouth was wrapped around Harry's member. Draco had never wanted to curse anyone so much before in his life. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but he felt something flare inside when Harry finally cried out his pleasure. Snape wasn't the one who should be sharing in that.

"Merlin," moaned out Harry. His eyes snapped open as his jeans were roughly pulled back up.

"Get out," Snape spat. "Greedy slut! Back to your dormitory."

Draco noted the hollow expression on Harry's face as he zipped up his jeans and headed for the door. After he was gone, Snape waited a moment before extinguishing the lights.

"At this rate, I'll never get any sleep," he muttered as he left the office.

After a few moments to make sure he wasn't going to come back, Draco and Blaise removed themselves from the closet.

"Lumos," Blaise whispered. He studied Draco's conflicted expression. "What the fuck was that?"

* * *

Ahhhhh, inspiration… So I think I got this puppy figured out. Thanks to my friend, Alex the Gopher, for helping me bunches with doing that and being the bestest sounding board ever. Also, I'd love to share with you the outtakes Alex did for this chappie:

_Draco looked appalled. "It is my concern when you've been… when I've been accused of doing something to everyone's favourite hero." He reached out and forced Harry's hands down from their position. _

_"Are those bite marks? Harry, are you a vampire?"_

"_Yes," Harry admitted. "Cedric Diggory bit me last night!"_

"_I thought Cedric Diggory was dead!" Draco pondered._

"_No." The Gryffindor informed him. "He's un-dead."_

* * *

_"Oh, really!" Hermione turned red as a beat and stood up suddenly. "Come on, Ginny. Lets study in the library. I can help you with our assignment from Life Drawing!" She seized the youngest Weasley's hand and yanked her from the table. Ginny paused, confused at first and said. "But Hermione, I'm not in that class." _

"_Oh please, like anyone even remembers at this point!" Hermione spat out sarcastically. The frizzy haired young woman swiftly locked her gaze on a figure at the end of the table. _

_Davenrood stopped nervously scribbling into a note pad to look up at the teenager and yell. "What? I GOT BUSY!"_

* * *

Hahaha... oh, me! So busy... What? I DID!

;)


End file.
